Tinta
by Lyan
Summary: Tinta, papel, y el mundo se les cae a pedazos. Edward/Roy. Traducción, completo.
1. Parte I

**N/T: **¡Hola a todos! Hacía milenios que no me pasaba por el fandom de FMA, que nostalgia. Esta vez traigo una traducción de un fic maravilloso, escrito por la aún más maravillosa Rainjoy, que se aloja en LiveJournal. El fanfic en cuestión, **Ink**, es un Edward/Roy de cabo a rabo y una historia adulta, profunda y un poco triste. Si podéis os recomiendo encarecidamente que leáis la versión original en inglés. Son cuatro partes que traduciré en su totalidad e iré subiendo durante los próximos días.

Cabe señalar que cualquier falta ortográfica (falta de mayúsculas, de signos de exclamación, de acentos, signos de puntuación, etc) son intencionadas por parte de la autora y yo solo lo mantengo en la traducción. Son pequeñas marcas de la forma de escribir de Edward y por lo tanto importantes para la historia. No son errores míos ni de ella, así que por favor no los veáis como tal.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia contiene relaciones sexuales entre hombres y lenguaje vulgar/violento (muchas, muchas, muchas palabrotas por culpa de Ed). Si os sentís ofendidos por cualquiera de estos motivos, media vuelta por favor. También hay **SPOILERS** del anime viejo (2003) y la película.

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a Rainjoy, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción y no reclamo ninguna autoría sobre la misma. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pertence a Hiromu Arakawa, Studio BONES y Square-Enix.

* * *

_Tinta_

* * *

**Parte I.**

_¡MUSTANG!_

_Seguro que ya has tirado este papel a la basura, Al me dijo que te lo había dado y siempre has sido así de idiota. Si esto funciona (y no lo has convertido en ceniza o se está pudriendo en lo más profundo de un vertedero) escribe algo y activa el círculo al pie de la página. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo has tirado por ahí, cabrón inútil._

* * *

_cuando tu quieras, eh, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo._

* * *

Asumiendo que esto no una broma de terrible mal gusto o mi creciente locura, Acero, ¿como has logrado hacer esto?

_Tienes que copiar el círculo de transmutación en otro trozo de papel, si no te quedarás sin espacio. Haz que se vea así: [círculo]_

_Y lo he logrado porque soy un jodido genio, obviamente. Y nadie me ha llamado Acero en más de una década. Y tu, visto lo visto, aún no has cerrado tu lado de la Puerta, vago de mierda._

Vaya, _discúlpame _por no haber podido cerrar una Puerta que ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender; para ser un genio aveces eres de lo más obtuso. He estado trabajando en ello, llevo ya unos cuantos años haciéndolo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esta locura experimental no es una de mis especialidades. Por lo que veo, tu tampoco has cerrado tu lado de la Puerta.

¿Como funciona este círculo? No estás transfiriendo la tinta, así que...¿la estás copiando? El único motivo por el cual estoy seguro de que eres tú es porque nadie en ninguno de los dos planetas sería capaz de tal hazaña, desde luego. Supongo que cada vez que se nos acabe el papel nos hará falta un círculo ligeramente diferente; dejo en tus manos que crees un nuevo círculo en la parte superior derecha de cada papel para que pueda copiarlo. Me temo que estaré demasiado ocupado para crear uno yo, teniendo en cuenta que lidero un país y eso.

¿Me equivoco al pensar que te encuentras bien, teniendo en cuenta que estás tan alegremente borde como siempre? ¿Cómo está Alphonse? Por cierto, han pasado once años desde que me dirigí a ti como Acero por última vez. Y puedo volver a llamarte "Edward" si así lo prefieres. Ya que estamos, ¿me estás mandando estos mensajes solo para molestarme e interrumpir mi preciado tiempo o tienes alguna cosa de importancia que comunicar?

_OH, JODER, PERDÓNAME por haberte escrito en primer lugar. Si no quieres escribirme nadie te está obligando. Y estoy seguro de que te tienes muy creído eso de gobernar el país tan pronto y con tanta facilidad; desde luego nunca antes había estado tan feliz de estar en otro planeta, lejos de tu DICTADURA._

_Al está bien, está casado y tiene un niño y otro de esos pequeños críos en el camino. Su mujer se llama Inga y es muy simpática, aunque el crío es un cabroncete. Espero que el segundo no sea otro niñato o me volveré loco. Ahora soy tío, y soy un adulto responsable y esas cosas, así que deja de meterte conmigo de una maldita vez, viejo._

_Estamos viviendo en la campiña cerca de Austria y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabes dónde está porque eres _así_ de ignorante. Eres tan idiota que no sabes nada sobre la Puerta. O el círculo de transmutación. Lo que estamos transmitiendo en forma de tinta sobre papel es la información; podríamos usar braile o los pitidos de un telegrama o cualquier otra cosa, pero es fácil leer y escribir palabras. El círculo es lo importante, es como la dirección de envío que necesita la información. Cada trozo de papel necesitará una dirección diferente._

_Y solo para que conste, soy un genio. Se me ocurrió todo esto en cuestión de segundos cuando estábamos en aquel avión y creí que nunca más volvería a ver a Al y solo necesitaba algo para saber que estaría bien. Se me había olvidado que le había dado este papel hasta hace algunos días y entonces me dijo que te lo había dado a ti, y pensé que probaría a ver si funcionaba. ¿De verdad lo has guardado durante todos estos años? Eres un cabrón de lo más raro._

Si hubiera tirado el papel sería un cabrón inútil. Quedármelo me convierte en un cabrón "de lo más raro". ¿Puedo acaso preguntar, Edward, que debe hacer uno para ganarse tu estima?

Si quieres la verdad, me aferré a ese trocito de papel pintarrajeado porque un círculo de transmutación desconocido y un grito de NO LO TIRES hacían un encantador e irracional recuerdo de ti. No tengo nada más.

Me alegro de que Alphonse esté bien, por favor dale recuerdos y felicitaciones de mi parte. ¿He de suponer que tu falta de respuesta respecto a tu propio estado marital significa que sigues casado solo con la Alquimia? ¿Que has estado haciendo en ese otro mundo durante todos estos años? Ya me parece un milagro suficiente que sigas vivo y (viendo como no has mencionado nada más así asumiré) de una pieza, pero, ¿lograste conseguir aquello que te habías propuesto? Once años, Acero —Edward, perdón—, es un largo, larguísimo tiempo para estar perdido en combate...

_Ya no tengo que responder ante ti, Mustang, no puedo estar a tu cargo desde otro planeta. JÁ. Y no me puedo creer que de hecho hayas escrito "que debe hacer uno", uno jamás debería hacerlo, es ridículo._

_Mi estatus en estos momentos no es problema tuyo._

_No suelo pensar en todo lo que pasó una vez atravesamos la Puerta de nuevo, no me gusta hacerlo. Llegamos demasiado tarde para evitar que tomaran posesión de la bomba, pero al menos creímos que el lado "correcto" se había hecho con ella y nos equivocamos. Usaron el maldito aparato. ¿Por qué coño no se puede confiar en que la gente sea "buena" durante más de cinco minutos? Así que perdimos el tiempo de la manera más jodidamente estúpida y ya no podíamos volver porque estábamos atrapados y el mundo entero pareció irse a la mierda. Hicieron del asesinato una producción en cadena, y vi suficiente horrores a lo largo de esos años para que me duraran toda una vida y esto solo es la mierda más superficial de todas _así que no quiero pensar en nada de esto Mustang.

_Y no soy alquimista en este mundo, aquí no hay alquimia, ahora soy un científico. Un físico. Y uno de los mejores, joder. Mucho mejor de lo que tu serías. Aun así, hecho de menos la alquimia. A veces la hecho de menos de verdad. Doy una palmada y todo lo que produzco es ruido. Todavía puedo pensar en los círculos pero no hacen nada. Se siente peor que perder un brazo._

_Que quisieras guardar ese papel como recuerdo mío es asqueroso, no soy una de tus estúpidas mujeres. ¿Y que has estado haciendo durante los últimos once años aparte de conquistar el mundo, eh? Al final nunca supe porque llevabas ese parche tan ridículo la última vez que te vi, ¿acaso es permanente?_

La verdad, Edward, no creo que tú tengas derecho a reírte de mis habilidades lingüísticas. Y no, no espero que "respondas" ante mi, pero debes saber que dejaste atrás a gente que te amaba y si pudiera decirles algunas palabras de tu parte les haría muy felices. Lo eras todo para algunas personas. No creo que pudieras entenderlo cuando te fuiste y no creo que lo entiendas aún.

Supondré, viendo tu aversión al tema, que tu estatus todavía puede definirse como "soltero". No es nada de lo que avergonzarse, ¿sabes?, yo me hallo en la misma posición y no me avergüenza para nada pensar en mis anteriores relaciones. Si te interesa, puedo compartir alguna de mis historias contigo, por mi no hay problema. Ahora los dos somos adultos, ¿no?

Las cosas tampoco han sido sencillas en este lado de la Puerta, pero las turbulencias ya empiezan a remitir; espero de verdad que también lo hagan pronto para ti. Y Edward, si alguna vez quieres hablar —escribir— sobre algunas de las cosas que has visto, sacártelas de dentro, sé que te costará hacerlo con Alphonse y que no quieres ser una carga para él, pero yo también sé lo que es la guerra y recuerda que puedo ser una audiencia cautiva. Aún quiero ayudarte, Edward, de verdad.

No puedo imaginarte incapaz de hacer alquimia. Espera. Si no puedes hacer alquimia, entonces, ¿como nos estamos comunicando? ¿A quien le estoy escribiendo y como sé que eres Acero en verdad?

_Eres un puto tarado paranoico. Todo funciona con sangre. Mi sangre, la sangre de Al y hasta la de su hijo, puede, es de tu lado, nuestro lado de la Puerta. Cada vez que necesito activar uno de los círculos simplemente me pincho el dedo. Y ya he dicho que no quiero hablar de ese tema. Y deja de intentar ser un pervertido, no pienso decirte nada. Estás evitando mis preguntas, Mustang._

No estoy "evitando tus preguntas", estoy ejerciendo la debida precaución. Y mi oferta se mantiene en pie si alguna vez necesitas hablar sobre lo que sea. Y..._¿sangre? _¿Te das cuenta de que ahora me pregunto por qué querrías comunicarte conmigo hasta el punto de querer sangrar cada noche, no?

Por alguna razón, no me puedo forzar a creer que no eres tú el que está al otro lado de este papel. No sé porqué. Quizá sea porque tu caligrafía no ha mejorado desde que tenías doce años.

Si en estos momentos tu profesión es la de ser físico, entonces, Edward, supongo que la mía es ser político. El político más importante del país. No un dictador, gracias, sino un Primer Ministro, que ganó su posición a través del voto popular. Tu hostilidad hacia mi persona se halla en la minoría, pues gusto al resto de personas.

Respecto a mi ojo, sí, es permanente. La noche en que luché contra Orgullo conseguí destruirle, pero me tropecé con el coronel Archer cuando salía de la mansión. Teniendo en cuenta el ángulo de la bala, me dijeron que tenía suerte de seguir con vida, así que no me puedo quejar mucho por haber perdido un ojo. ¿Crees que arruina en exceso mi buen ver? Sé de primera mano que muchos no lo creen.

* * *

Han pasado dos días. ¿Sigues ahí?

_Me encontré con Archer antes de que te disparara. No creí tener el tiempo para pelear con él. Si lo hubiera hecho entonces no te habría hecho daño._

A veces te culpas por las cosas más ridículas que puedas imaginar.

_Que rapidez. ¿Estás ahí sentado ahora?_

No, Edward, estoy en la bañera, ¿no sientes el chapoteo?

_Ni puta gracia, Mustang. ¿De verdad estabas ahí sentado mirando a un papel en blanco esperando que yo dijera algo? Eres un capullo realmente raro._

Han pasado dos días. No tengo más formas de comunicarme contigo, pensé que te había pasado algo.

_No, yo solo sentí- pensé-_

[tachón]

_Tuve la oportunidad de pararle antes de que te hiciera daño y no lo hice._

Eres completamente absurdo. ¿De verdad vas a culparte ahora por esto? ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez he pensado algo así? "Oh, ¿A quién debería culpar por haber perdido un ojo? Desde luego no al coronel Archer que me disparó sino a Edward que tenía dieciséis años y se estaba enfrentado a unos monstruos que habían secuestrado a su hermano, a los cuales obviamente debería haber ignorado en favor de proteger mi vida".

_Te odio._

Viendo como vas a permanecer ahí sentado, ¿te gustaría contarme que demonios te pasó aquella noche? Desapareciste. Durante _dos años. _

_Es complicado._

Quizá te sorprenda saber que soy más inteligente de lo que crees.

_Eres un capullo. Fue complicado. Hay partes que no recuerdo demasiado bien, aunque recuerdo morir. Creo que me morí dos veces. Todo es un lio enorme en mi cabeza. Al me trajo de vuelta y entonces él desapareció incluso su estúpido casco se había esfumado se usó a si mismo para traerme de vuelta. Y yo tenía que traerle de vuelta a él. La Puerta me llevó y trajo a Al otra vez. Es la única decisión correcta que he tomado en mi vida._

¿Moriste?

_No lo sé. Eso creo. Hacía mucho frío. No quiero hablar de esto._

Hay muchas cosas de las cuales no quieres hablar.

_Es mi invento y puedo hablar de lo que me de la gana a través de él. ¿Cómo están todos en la oficina, cómo están Hawkeye y Havoc y Breda y todos? ¿Están bien?_

Todos están bien. Hawkeye alcanzó el rango de coronel y sigue siendo una de las mujeres más terroríficas que haya conocido jamás. Armstrong se liberó del ejercito y es ahora un exitoso hombre de negocios. Breda trabaja para Inteligencia, y Fuery hace algo con electrónica que no acabo de entender. Havoc es mi ayudante personal y Falman es un excelente, aunque ligeramente anal-retentivo secretario. No es tan atractivo como muchas de las secretarias disponibles, me temo.

_Sigues siendo un pervertido._

Al final no me has dicho cuantas relaciones has tenido desde que abandonaste este mundo, o si ha habido alguna en absoluto. Sé que no estuviste en ninguna cuando estabas aquí.

_MALDITO PERVERTIDO TENÍA DIECISÉIS AÑOS_

Exactamente lo que quería decir. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis —bueno, de hecho, no creo que quieras oír las que me montaba cuando tenía dieciséis.

_Que pervertido._

Has estado con _alguien_, ¿no?

_No entiendo por qué quieres que hablemos de esto, invento una forma de comunicación interdimensional y tu quieres usarla para transmitir porno. Eres un maldito mujeriego._

¿Tus historias son porno? Al menos has conseguido algo en estos últimos once años.

_Estás enfermo. No quiero hablar sobre este tema._

¿Por qué me has escrito, entonces, si no quieres hablar sobre nada en particular?

_No lo sé. Supongo que Al e Inga están muy liados con todo esto del bebé, y está bien y es normal que estén emocionados, no están aquí para ser mi niñera pero la verdad es que no puedo hablar con nadie más. Así que me puse a pensar en casa de nuevo y entonces recordé este círculo y cuando Al me dijo que te había dado el papel, pensé en comprobar si funcionaba. Lo que no entiendo es como, incluso si no tiraste el papel, viste lo que te había escrito solo un par de días después de hacerlo. Lo entendería si lo hubieras guardado en una caja en tu desván o algo, pero, ¿por qué lo estabas mirando?_

No tengo nada más para recordarte.

_No entiendo que quieres decir. ¿Acaso fue una coincidencia extraña, y simplemente lo miraste de casualidad la semana en que escribí algo?_

Cree lo que quieras.

_¿Que significa eso? Ojalá fueras menos raro. Creí que podría entenderte mejor si te escribía ahora, ya no soy un niño y los dos somos adultos pero sigo sin comprenderte._

Lo siento. ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

_No sé. Mierda, Winry. Estoy haciendo esto fatal. ¿Winry está bien? ¿Y la abuela Pinako? ¿Sabes si están bien?_

Sí. Las dos están bien. No tengo ni idea de cuantos años tiene ya la señora Rockbell, pero no hay duda de que va a reírse de todos nosotros por nuestra fata de estamina mientras observa como nos arrastramos hacia nuestras tumbas. La señorita Rockbell es ahora la señora Marcus. Se ha convertido en una mujer muy fuerte. Tiene dos hijos. Cuando nos dejaste la segunda vez —es obvio que no te llevaron, tú te _fuiste— _creo que por fin se vio capaz de dejarte ir.

_¿Dejarme ir? ¿Cómo pretendiendo que nunca había existido?_

Dejarte ir para poder encontrar a otra persona. Edward, estaba enamorada de ti.

_No seas estúpido estás siendo estúpido otra vez, Winry no me [tachón]_

_¿Es feliz?_

Sí.

_Me alegro de que sea feliz. Creo que yo solo la hacía infeliz._

Así es el amor, Edward.

_Deja de decir eso._

_Había alguien y no sé porqué coño te estoy contando nada de esto, no esperes ninguna historia porno por mi parte. M. Era de un sitio que me recuerda un poco a Ishbal y discutíamos sobre física un montón y_

¿Y?

_Y entonces encontró a otra persona con la que discutir física._

_No te rías._

Jamás me reiría. Lo siento, Edward.

_Tampoco es que fuera el romance del siglo ni nada, solo que era bastante mierda que me gustara [tachón] mierda por qué estoy escribiéndote esto a ti. Es solo que nunca consigo entender bien a la gente. Al entiende bien a la gente y por eso es feliz con una mujer y un niño y un barrigón. Yo nunca lo hago bien y siempre la cago. Es como si estuviera usando la formula equivocada._

No existe una formula en lo que respecta a las relaciones humanas.

_Pero no puedo hacerlo si no hay formula. Quiero que las personas tengan sentido y nunca es así. Sobretodo tú. Debería irme, es muy tarde y tengo cosas que hacer mañana._

Si quieres. Buenas noches, Edward. Ha estado muy bien poder "hablar" contigo de nuevo, aunque sea de esta manera.

_Supongo. Buenas noches, capullo._

* * *

_He releído algunos párrafos de lo que escribí anoche y sueno como un trastornado. No estoy celoso de Al, no quiero tener lo que él tiene. Que coño haría yo con un niño, bien podrías lanzarme un mono a los brazos y sería lo mismo, no sé que puñetas haría con él. Me gusta ser tío. Y tampoco tiene que ver con Inga; me gusta y todo eso pero jamás he pensado en ella de esa forma. Jamás. De verdad que no lo he hecho. Ella está con Al, eso es todo, y es sencillo contemplar como Al es feliz, me alegro de que Al sea feliz._

_Es solo que no se me da muy bien hacerme feliz a mi mismo. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero. La mayor parte del tiempo no le doy muchas vueltas, tengo cosas que hacer y Al es feliz y eso es suficiente pero a veces no sé que hago aquí, y entonces me acuerdo de casa y_

_no sé por qué estoy contándote esto._

No suenas como un trastornado, Edward. Sí es cierto que suenas un poco perdido. Creo que nunca antes habías vivido de esta manera, sin perseguir un enorme e inalcanzable objetivo que dejara de lado tus propios deseos personales. Empiezo a preguntarme si tienes si quiera deseos debajo de esos sobrecogedores objetivos. Esta debe ser la primera vez desde que eres un niño en que vives algo similar a una vida normal.

_¿Y desde cuando eres tan comprensivo y tal? Normalmente te limitarías a soltar una broma estúpida y me sonreirías con superioridad. Haces que suene como si no tuviera una vida y la tengo. Trabajo en la universidad. Voy al Bierkeller algunas noches o voy a la biblioteca, excepto que recientemente lo único que hago es escribirte estas estúpidas cartas-que-no-son-cartas. Tengo amigos, mi hermano es feliz. No sé que más debería haber en mi vida. Siento que me falta algo tan obvio que está delante de mis narices y estoy demasiado cerca para verlo con claridad._

¿Pasión? ¿Compañía? Está bien que admitas que te sientes solo.

_Ahora haces que suene como si no tuviera vida propia. Que voy a estar solo, si tengo a Al y siempre hay un crío o un gato bajos mis pies. El barrigón es enorme, por cierto, soy el tío de un enorme barrigón. ¡Quedan dos semanas!_

¿Vas a cambiar el tema para que hablemos de otra persona cada vez que quiera hablar sobre ti? Es bastante obvio que no tienes nada que hacer, que no tienes ningún objetivo o sueño que perseguir y que necesitas introducir un poco de vitalidad en tu vida. ¿Acaso has querido alguna vez tener una relación seria con otra persona durante tu estadía en ese planeta? Edward, dicho de la manera más sencilla, ¿has considerado que quizá solo necesites echar un polvo?

_Te pegaría un puñetazo si pudiera. ¿Y que cojones pasa contigo, eh, acaso el primer ministro no tiene nada más importante que hacer con su vida aparte de escribir cartas estúpidas a un tío en otro planeta? Y que sepas que no solo tuve una relación, también estuvo S pero eso sí que fue una mierda y no soy un mujeriego como tú no soporto los rollos de una noche, al final siempre terminan mal. POR QUÉ TE ESTOY CONTANDO TODO ESTO JODER. Sigues siendo un cabrón manipulador eres tan malo como M._

Primer Ministro. Haz el favor de recordar mis mayúsculas, me gustan mucho mis mayúsculas. Y quizá tenga cosas más importantes que "hacer" pero no soy el hombre que era. No intento insultarte, ya lo haces tu mismo bastante bien, solo quiero entender tu situación. De repente apareces de la nada tras once años y me escribes, pagando con _sangre_ y cruzando universos para hacerlo. Hablas de sentirte perdido, y de tu hermano viviendo su final feliz y te quejas sobre tu incapacidad para manejar una relación humana. Cada vez que te ofrezco consejo me acusas de algún tipo de perversión. ¿Hay algo más que quieras de mi aparte de consejo? No sé como ayudarte Edward, estás en otro _planeta, _¿que quieres de mi? Y por cierto, si "M" era un cabrón manipulador, ¿por qué iniciaste una relación con "él"?

* * *

¿Vas a dejar de escribirme durante dos días cada vez que escriba algo que no te guste? ¿De veras pensabas que no iba a notar que evitabas nombrar el género de tus pasados amores?

* * *

Edward no puedes permanecer enfadado conmigo para siempre. Lo siento. Por favor escribe algo. Esto es cruel, sabes que no tengo forma de saber que no te han atropellado o algo. Dime que me odias pero por favor, escribe algo.

_Te aseguro que te odio, pedazo de mierda._

¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Estás enfadado contigo mismo por tener relaciones con otros hombres y lo pagas conmigo? Yo no estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por ello.

_que?_

_¿Estás ahí? No te vayas._

_Que coño dices Mustang._

Tu eres el que siempre me llama "mujeriego", así que no sé porqué te sorprendes tanto. Me gusta mantener una mentalidad abierta en lo que respecta a mis relaciones. ¿Por qué no querías decirme la verdad? Estoy en otro planeta, en serio, ¿que es lo peor que podría haberte hecho?

_Siempre haces esas bromas tan estúpidas._

No sobre esto, Edward.

_a veces me da la sensación de que solo es una cosa más que no puedo hacer como el resto de personas._

"Común" no es lo mismo que "normal". Y si existe algo en el mundo —en cualquiera de los dos mundos— que nunca es "normal" debe ser el amor.

Yo...

_¿Tú?_

Un pensamiento interrumpido. Perdona, es tarde. ¿Como has estado? Ha pasado casi una semana.

_Lo sé. He estado bien. Enfadado, pero bien._

¿Enfadado conmigo, supongo?

_simplemente enfadado. Se me están acabando las cosas que puedo joder, Mustang._

¿Qué has jodido ahora?

_He estado de mal humor. Al está enfadado conmigo. He hecho que te preocuparas. No te preocupes por mi, es raro, estoy más acostumbrado a que te comportes como un capullo._

¿Por qué querrías ocultarme esto? ¿De verdad me consideras lo bastante capullo para atacarte a causa de tu preferencia sexual?

_No me puedo creer que acabes de escribir eso. No lo sé. Al sabía sobre M pero nunca supo sobre nadie más y no quise decírselo. Es mejor que me olvide de todos estos líos. Nunca consigo que nada funcione y no se me dan bien los rollos de una noche, a veces a la gente no le gusta el _automail_ todo es muy complicado._

Estoy seguro de que ahí fuera hay gente por la que merece la pena soportar las dificultades y los líos. Y para que conste, Edward, cualquiera capaz de rechazarte por el automail es un imbécil cegato.

_me estás vacilando?_

No. Puede que tenga un ojo menos, pero desde luego no estoy ciego y pude verte en esos pocos minutos en los que volviste. Te has convertido en un hombre magnífico.

_Me estás vacilando._

Por todos los cielos, _no _te estoy vacilando.

_¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Esto es raro. Hasta intentas flirtear con gente en otros planetas, eres un mujeriego de cuidado Mustang._

Y a pesar de que no hay duda que has mantenido relaciones adultas permaneces adorablemente virginal. ¿Crees que podrías al menos intentar llamarme "Roy"? Han pasado muchos años desde que fui tu Comandante en cargo.

_No te llamaba Mustang porque te respetara te llamaba así porque te odiaba Y AÚN LO HAGO._

Lo sé, sé que me llamabas otras cosas cuando no estaba cerca. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para acordarme de no llamarte "Acero" y significaría mucho para mi, Edward.

_Intercambio equivalente ¡Ja! Roy. No estoy acostumbrado a que seas tan honesto, no puedo evitar pensar que me vacilas._

Lo sé. Sé que nuestra situación no me permitía ser más sincero en aquel entonces. Lo siento. _Lo siento de verdad..._por algunas de las cosas que te oculté. Jamás te mentí, te lo prometo. Solo tenia que ser selectivo en lo que te decía.

_[tachón]No necesitaba que nadie me protegiera de cosas que solo iban a joderme más después[tachón]_

_Que más da. Pasó hace mucho tiempo._

Lo siento.

_Deja de decir eso. que tal estuvo tu semana?_

Larga. Amestris no ha entrado en guerra desde que te fuiste, pero ahora dos países con los que tenemos tratados están siendo ridículos el uno con el otro. Me siento como si fuera la niñera de tres países, es agotador.

_Ser el rey del mundo es una mierda, Mustang._

_Roy, perdona._

No soy el rey del mundo entero, Edward.

_Aún. Pero estás bien, ¿no?_

Me conmueve tu preocupación. Sí, estaré bien. Algunas horas más de sueño no me irían mal, pero aún puedo tirar adelante con cierto nivel de elegancia.

Solo para que conste, no estoy siendo sarcástico.

_No te entiendo para nada. Quizá deberías ir a dormir si es tarde, yo también tengo cosas que hacer mañana._

Como quieras. Duerme bien, Edward.

_Gracias. [tachón]La verdad[tachón] me siento un poco mejor ahora._

Bueno, algo es algo. Buenas noches.

_Buenas noches Must... Roy._

* * *

¡Buenas! Espero que no haya sido difícil de comprender. Una de las cosas que más me preocupaban al traducir era pillar correctamente las voces de los personajes...la autora original los caracteriza muy bien, uno sabe de inmediato quién es quién. Como fanfiction es un amor (sarcasmo) y no me deja poner espacios entre los diálogos (como está escrito en el fic original) me he visto obligada a poner la parte de Edward en cursiva para diferenciarlo mejor. Si no os gusta, puedo quitarlo y ponerlo todo en letra normal; mientras se entienda me da igual. Las rayas marcan la diferencia de días, por cierto.

Y en fin, si alguien quiere leer la historia con un formato mucho más agradable (y fiel al original), pronto la colgaré en mi cuenta de Archives of our Own. En mi perfil hay un link para llegar.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. Recordad que un comentario siempre es una buena manera de alegrarme el día :)

Besos,

Lyan.


	2. Parte II

**N/T: **¡Hola! Aquí traigo la segunda parte, que tras algunos baches ha salido sin muchos problemas. En esta parte se halla la escena que me hizo enamorarme del fic, y para mí una de las mejores escenas que jamás he leído en ningún otro fanfic. Espero que la traducción le haya hecho justicia, y espero que disfrutéis el capítulo tanto como yo. Antes de proseguir, quisiera dar las gracias a **cony** por haberme dejado un review (¡miles de gracias por los ánimos!) y a todos los que habéis leído. Sois un amor :).

En este capítulo hay un desmadre absoluto con los signos de puntuación, las tildes y las mayúsculas. Me temo que los personajes están demasiado nerviosos para escribir como dios manda. Así que gramanazis y gente sensible a las palabrotas, absteneos. Una vez más recuerdo que esto es una historia **slash, yaoi, hombre x hombre,** como prefiráis, y que el rating lo dice todo. Quizá no pase gran cosa en este capítulo, pero quién sabe en el próximo...;)

¡Tendréis que leer para saber! Disfrutad :3.

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a Rainjoy, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción y no reclamo ninguna autoría sobre la misma. _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Studio BONES y Square-Enix.

**Dedicatoria: **Este cap para es para mi gran e incondicional amiga wui-chan que últimamente está sensiblera y a la cual espero emocionar un poco con las cursilerías de Roy. Porque no hay mejor forma de animar a alguien que dedicándole un poco de angst. Disfruta linda ;P, gracias por leer.

* * *

_Tinta_

* * *

**Parte II.**

_Acabo de tener una conversación súper rara con Al, me ha preguntado por qué estaba pasando tanto tiempo en mi habitación y hemos hablado de esto y al principio no ha entendido nada pero luego se ha enfadado y yo ya ni sé como me he puesto pero me tienes hecho un lío Must...Roy, me tienes hecho un lío. Todo tenía más sentido cuando estabas en otro planeta y no teníamos estas cartas-que-no-son-cartas esto es tan raro no sé que estoy haciendo me tienes hecho un lío joder._

Si crees que te sentirás mejor dejándome de escribir puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes?, aunque no consigo imaginar que puedo haber dicho —escrito— que te haya molestado tanto. ¿Como puedo enloquecerte con un contacto tan superficial? Desde luego no he perdido mi toque...

Le he escrito a la señora Rockbell para informarla de que tu y Alphonse estáis sanos y salvos. Consideré mejor que sea ella quién decida que contarle a la señorita Rockbell — ahora señora Marcus. Aún no se lo he contado a nadie en la oficina; no sé porque. Siempre han confiado sin problemas en que estarías bien así que no les preocupas, y por lo tanto disfruto más teniéndote para mi solo. ¿Es raro que lo diga así?

Puedes decirle a Alphonse que me esforzaré para no romper demasiado el cerebro de su hermano. Preferiría que no dejaras de escribirme, aunque también sea raro que lo diga. Tienes esta mala costumbre de encajarte dentro de la vida de otras personas, de retorcerte para hacer más hueco y entonces dejas un enorme agujero cuando te vas. No necesito otro agujero con tu forma en mi vida. Es curioso, pero ese lapso de dos años fue mucho peor que el de estos últimos diez — no saber que te había pasado, no saber si seguías con vida. Debería haber tenido más fe en ti, lo sé, mala hierba nunca muere.

Pero, en cierta manera, sé lo que quieres decir. Hawkeye ha comentado mis cambios de humor y no sé que decirle. Me siento diferente desde que intercambio estas cartas-que-no-son-cartas contigo. Siento que me he quitado un peso de la espalda; creo que siento algo parecido a la felicidad. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos tener tu estatura a mano para insultarte. Lo cierto es que me siento bastante reanimado. Por cierto, ¿has seguido creciendo? Parecía que lo estabas intentando la última vez que te vi pero jamás he puesto muchas esperanzas en tu altura...

_Eres un cretino petulante y lisonjero, que sepas que ahora soy un adulto y me importa una mierda lo que piensas y además he crecido así que QUE TE DEN._

_Quizá sea raro pero yo también me siento mejor por escribirte, a veces hasta me interesa ver que has dicho mientras estaba lejos ocupado. No sé que problema tiene Al, es como si creyera que esto es una mala idea. Pero como va a ser peligroso si solo son cartas, no es como si pudieras pegarme algo (como la enfermedad de ser un cabrón jaja)_

_Es raro imaginarte feliz, deja de hacer eso._

_Y lo siento por esos dos años, no fue más divertido para mi. Todo lo que quería era volver a casa y simplemente no podía. Ni siquiera sabía si Al o tu estabais vivos, pero si sabía que tu estabas bien, simplemente sabía que no nos harías a los demás el favor de morirte; eres tan insufrible que hasta la Parca te enviaría de vuelta._

_No sé por qué todo esto me lía tantísimo, ahora me cuesta el doble concentrarme. Creo que me recuerdas a casa y aún la hecho de menos, Al echó raíces aquí pero cada vez que lo he intentado ha salido mal. Y hay un montón de cosas en las que he intentado no pensar pero tu quieres que hable de todo y tengo que pensarlo con cuidado porque es difícil encontrar las palabras. Si no hubiera sido por estas cartas jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo poco que me conozco._

_Tengo cosas que hacer. Hablamos luego Musta...Roy_

* * *

Le he contado a Hawkeye lo de las cartas; tuve que hacerlo, sabía que me pasaba algo. La cara que puso debió parecerse a las peleas que has tenido con tu hermano. Entiendo su preocupación — piensa que estas cartas pueden perjudicarnos. Después de todo, tu eres eres la única persona que ha sido capaz de frustrarme hasta el punto de querer gritar y sé que llevo poniéndote de los nervios desde que tenías once años. A pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que es mejor que permanezcamos en contacto a que no. Por fin estás libre de mi comando, ya no soy responsable de ti y los dos somos adultos; el estado de nuestra relación llegados a este punto debería permitirnos un cierto nivel de compañerismo o, arriesgándonos un poco, amistad.

En otras palabras, que incluso si nos enloquecemos el uno al otro, planeo escribirte mientras tu sigas leyendo. Y teniendo en cuenta tu eterna curiosidad, podríamos seguir así durante un larguísimo tiempo.

_No sé que problema tienen todos, no es como si fuéramos a matarnos estando a un universo de distancia, ¿no? De todas formas incluso si eres un cabrón es bueno tener a alguien con quién hablar. Todavía hablo con Al y es verdad que tengo amigos aquí pero es diferente cuando es [tachón] alguien que has conocido desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Anoche soñé que estábamos jugando a ajedrez y no parabas de insistir en que moviera ficha a pesar de que ya había movido miles de veces, quería pegarte en la cabeza con el tablero._

_Últimamente tengo muy mal rollo con Al porque sabe que te estoy escribiendo y no quiere que lo haga. Pero tu tienes que lidiar con el mal rollo de Hawkeye y eso es peor jaja. Me da igual lo que piense Al, si él puede ir reproduciéndose por la casa yo debería tener derecho a escribir unas estúpidas cartas._

* * *

¿Estás ahí?

Supongo que no. Me pregunto que estás haciendo, es muy tarde. Quizá estás dormido como cualquier persona cuerda debería estar.

He estado pensando en lo que me dijo Hawkeye y lo que sé que pensaba. De hecho, no puedo parar de pensar en ello, lo cual debe significar que ella tenía razón. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero dejar de escribir. Es más extenuante no saber si estás vivo o muerto de un día para otro. Me importas de verdad, Edward, no bromeo. [tachón]Tú[tachón]

Lo siento. Estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo. Debo tener más cuidado con lo que escribo. Hablar con Hawkeye me ha hecho desear poder hablar con Maes. Por fin llega una ocasión en la que necesito su incesante consejo y él no está para dármelo; hasta muerto me pone de los nervios. Sé que me echas en cara el haberte ocultado su muerte. Edward, lo siento. No tenía idea de como ibas a reaccionar y ya tenías muchos problemas en los que pensar. Tenia miedo de que te sintieras culpable (él jamás te habría culpado, y aún sabiendo a la perfección cual sería su final, lo habría hecho igualmente; créeme, era más tozudo que una mula) y también tenía miedo de que me arrebataras la venganza que tanto deseaba para mi mismo. Todavía no sé si "valió" la pena. ¿Que puede equipararse a la perdida de un amigo?

Y he ahí tu influencia. ¿Como creaste una filosofía a partir de un concepto alquímico básico, y por qué lo dejaste aquí para que resonara en mi cabeza con tanta fuerza? El mundo no es tan sencillo, no obtienes lo que has sacrificado. Quizá el mundo _debería_ ser así, pero no tiene más. Ahora cada vez que pienso, pienso en esa frase, y cada vez que pienso en esa frase, pienso en ti. Hay días en que parece que hayas tomado control de mi mente. Dios santo.

Es tarde; me gustaría poder dormir. No sé porque no puedo dormir. De hecho, sí, lo sé, es porque no puedo parar de pensar en ti. Por fin eres lo bastante mayor para que podamos hablar mientras nos tomamos una copa en un bar y tú siendo tú, has escapado hacia otro planeta con tal de evitarlo. Casi me hace preguntarme si no me estarás evitando un poco. Te retuerces alrededor de mis preguntas (¿acaso no es ese mi trabajo?) y casi parece que entiendas lo que quiero decir, pero nunca del todo...

Perdóname, es tarde. Ni si quiera sé que estoy escribiendo ya. Mañana por la mañana le echaré un ojo y me preguntaré quién coño lo ha escrito, porque desde luego no he sido yo...

* * *

¿Estás ahí?

* * *

No alcanzo a comprender que puedo haber escrito que sea tan raro como para que ahora estés evitándome.

* * *

Solo para que conste, ahora mismo estoy bastante borracho. Si tuvieras que soportar a Hawkeye mirándote como me mira cada día en el trabajo tu también necesitarías beber para relajarte. Una bebida, o dos...

La verdad es que tengo la sensación de que no estás siendo completamente honesto conmigo. Sé que hay cosas de las que no quieres hablar y puedo aceptar eso, pero jamás te había supuesto tan evasivo; solías afrontar las cosas con una cabezonería capaz de partirte el cráneo. Supongo que yo tampoco estoy siendo del todo honesto contigo, y a un universo de distancia, no tenemos nada que perder. ¿Intercambio Equivalente? Estaría bien que nos tomáramos una copa, para poder ver como eres ahora. A los dieciocho se veían los resquicios del hombre en que te convertirías; ahora debes ser él. ¿Aún llevas el pelo largo? Supongo que te afeitas, la naturaleza no sería tan cruel como para privarte de altura y vello facial. Seguro que ahora te has enfadado conmigo. Echo de menos que te enfades conmigo. Tus pataletas eran una de mis cosas favoritas, por algún motivo siempre estabas lleno de muchísima pasión. Apenas puedo creer que te halles sin pareja en estos momentos; sin nada por lo que pelear, ¿que haces con toda esa pasión? Me aterroriza pensar que te lo estés guardando todo, porque cuando explotes se te oirá hasta en este mundo...

¿Es muy patético que pregunte porque no me has escrito?

* * *

¿Cual es la siguiente categoría después de bastante borracho? Porque estoy muy, muy borracho. Es muy tarde, ¿que estás haciendo? ¿A quién te estás tirando? Perdona, eso ha sido cruel y soez. Échale la culpa a mi ebriedad. Puedes echarle la culpa de todo esto a mi ebriedad. Parece que no soy capaz de controlar lo que escribo.

¿Por qué sigo preguntándote sobre tus parejas, pasadas y futuras? No necesariamente para facilitar el intercambio de pornografía interdimensional, aunque lo creas así, y tampoco para burlarme de ti, por divertido que pueda ser eso. Lo hago para averiguar que has estado haciendo durante todos estos años. Porque espero ser un hombre lo bastante bueno como para desear que seas feliz y amado. Por puro masoquismo. Esto es una locura. Estoy loco. No puedo hacer esto.

Te amo. Llevo más de trece años amándote. Cuando tenías dieciséis y estabas bajo mi comando me veía atormentado tan solo con verte y quería castrarme a mi mismo para controlar lo mucho que te deseaba. Y entonces desapareciste y Alphonse tuvo que haberte dicho como pasé dos putos años en una maldita, helada montaña llorándote hasta que las entrañas me dolían como si crecieran cristales de hielo y cada noche podría haber gritado solo por pensar en ti, en ti, en ti.

Y entonces _volviste_,volviste tan bello y fuerte y vivo y dios Edward eres _perfecto_ e hiciste que me quedara sin respiración, y tuve que ver como te ibas de nuevo y pensé que me rompería...y durante los últimos once años me he centrado silenciosamente en ser un hombre del que estarías orgulloso y jamás me he venido abajo, nunca me he venido abajo, no tenía ningún sentido llorar si eso no iba a traerte de vuelta. Nada podía traerte de vuelta y ahora estás _aquí_ escribiéndome cartas porque sí y retorciendo mi cerebro hasta romperlo, nunca antes me había sentido tan mal y no puedo dormir porque pienso solo en ti, apenas puedo trabajar y _tengo_ que hacerlo, apenas puedo respirar si no es para imaginar tu aliento, ¿y como demonios podría pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú?

Te amo y escribirlo es un alivio tan grande que _duele. _Te amo y estoy borracho y solo y tu estás en otro planeta y me odio más a mi mismo de lo que jamás me creí capaz. Te amo, te amo, te amo, hermosa criatura, daría mi ojo y no me importaría quedarme ciego con tal de verte una sola vez, oh dios mío daría mis pulmones para tocarte, me cortaría el corazón para besarte. Te amo, te amo, te amo, por favor escribe algo, solo una _palabra _Edward por favor esto ha durado demasiado, nadie podría aguantar trece años de amarte sin haberte tocado jamás, sin haberte visto, me has sometido, estoy agotado, ya no soy nada excepto puro amor por ti. Por favor. Por favor. Ya no sé ni que demonios te estoy pidiendo si estás en otro mundo. _Por favor._

_Bebé el bebé ha nacido es una niñita Mustang es increíble, tiene los ojos más azules del puto universo Al está _alucinando

_joder has escrito un puto ensayo espera que voy a leerlo_

**NO LO LEAS**

_Mustang que coño_

_que coño..._

_que cojones, me estás vacilando no lo entiendo, maldito capullo que coño es esto_

No puedo creerme que haya escrito todo eso y ahora tenga que lidiar con las consecuencias teniendo resaca.

_¿Sigues ahí? Que coño, joder, joder, joder_

Sigo aquí.

_Mustang PERO ESTO QUE COÑO ES_

Viendo como ya no me queda ni un despojo de dignidad al que aferrarme, que mejor que ser lo más honesto posible. Cada una de esas palabras es verdad.

_no_

No espero nada de ti, Edward. No he dicho esas cosas para arrinconarte. Estás en otro mundo, eres diez años más joven que yo y no soy tu persona favorita ni de lejos. Acepto todo eso. Necesitaba decirlo, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que lo necesitaba; siento que por fin respiro una vez más tras una década. Te aseguro que te amo. No pido que me correspondas y ni siquiera te pido que me escribas a partir de ahora porque sé que esto podría ser terriblemente incómodo para ti. Pero por favor acéptalo, por favor créelo, llevo trece años queriendo decirte esto.

_Yo-_

_tú no- [tachón]_

_no_

¿"No" qué? ¿No te amo? Después de _trece malditos años_ Ed, creo que sí, lo hago.

_porque-_

_yo no-_

_joder_

Por favor no intentes buscarle una explicación, no intentes quitarle valor. No te atrevas a racionalizar mis sentimientos en otra cosa. ¿De verdad es tan complicado para ti entender que siempre, siempre te he querido?

_sí_

_Sí porque que coño nunca dijiste nada, actuabas como si fuera un crío y yo te odiaba y te odiaba y entonces cuando volví ni siquiera parecías sorprendido de verme y pensé, no sé que pensé pero sin duda no pensé en ESTO por qué nunca fuiste _amable_ conmigo aunque fuera una sola vez._

_Que coño quieres que diga._

No "tienes" que decir nada. Por cierto, felicita a Alphonse y a la nueva madre de mi parte, por favor.

¿Sigues ahí?

_Tengo que pensar no puedo procesar- comprender- lidiar- con todo esto ahora mismo hay niños gritando desde cuarenta horas o algo y yo solo necesito pensar._

_Te escribiré de nuevo, lo prometo, solo necesito pensar._

Puedo esperar.

_gracias_

* * *

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y sé que tengo que escribir algo y aún no sé que demonios decir. Gracias por esperar, sé que yo me habría vuelto loco de haber tenido que esperar una maldita respuesta de mi mismo._

_Must- Roy, ¿como se supone que debo creer que no me estás vacilando? Siempre me estás vacilando, es la única cosa en la que eres consistente. Jamás actuaste como si fuera algo más que un chiste para ti, la mayor parte del tiempo parecía que me consideraras inferior a ti y yo te odiaba tanto por ello que solo quería pegarte para que me notaras. Nunca actuaste como si fuera otra cosa, ¿por qué no dijiste nada, que es lo peor que podría haber pasado?_

_Cuando volví estabas ahí y me pareció natural, claro que estabas ahí. Durante todo aquel tiempo nunca habíamos luchado lado a lado hasta ese momento y tu lo hacías bien, joder eras increíble la verdad y quizá tenías un poco de derecho a ser un arrogante, pero es que te pasas mucho Mustang. Cada vez que chasqueabas los dedos solía sentir un pinchazo como si alguien apretara mi columna vertebral. Supongo que era un crío y a los críos les gustan muchas cosas estúpidas (eres una cosa estúpida, ¡ja!)_

_Al me contó lo de esa cabaña en medio de ninguna parte, me dijo que te había visitado cuando estaba tratando de averiguar que me había pasado. Nunca lo entendí del todo pero no digas que estabas ahí por mi culpa Mustang, yo nunca te metí en esa cabaña. No digas eso. no digas eso joder, ¿no crees que ya tengo bastantes cosas por las que sentirme como una mierda? ¿Por qué me haces esto? [tachón]_

_Cuando-_

_Cuando yo era_

_[tachón]_

_Cuando era un crío solía soñar contigo todo el tiempo, siempre te estaba gritando o estaba enfadado contigo eran sueños furiosos pero entonces me despertaba y tenía un, ya sabes, y era un adolescente pasa todo el tiempo, pero solo me pasaba cuando soñaba contigo _coño_ que estoy escribiendo._

_Roy me has estado liando la cabeza desde que era un crío, ¿como se supone que debo creerte?, ¿como se supone que debo saber que es lo que siento? todo está liado con cada vez que me usaste y yo te gritaba y por qué no podías ser amable conmigo **una sola vez,** estaba a punto de partirme en dos, ¿no te diste cuenta durante todos esos años de lo aterrorizado que estaba? _no sabía lo que estaba haciendo_, solía acostarme en la cama por la noche, si es que ese día llegaba a una cama, pensando que nunca llegaría a los veinte y tratando de no sentirme asustado de morir_

_Pero sé porque lo hiciste así, sé que tenía que hacerlo yo solo. Pero solo una vez me habría gustado que tu_

_No sé._

_No sé nada. Si algo cogí de ti al final fue tu jodida estupidez, me has convertido en un idiota._

_Y ahora soy yo el que está escribiendo un puto ensayo._

_Me cago en todo, creía que me confundías antes y ahora no sé nada._

Gracias por volver a escribirme. Supongo que no tiene caso fingir que no me he pasado los últimos tres días incapaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera tu respuesta. Hay una cierta libertad en desechar toda dignidad, me siento exhausto pero mucho más ligero.

Lo siento mucho, por la confusión, por dejar caer mis problemas en tu vida. Lo he dicho mal; no creo que mi amor por ti sea un "problema". Pero es mi amor, mi responsabilidad, y jamás debería haber dejado que te hiciera daño de esta manera. No pretendía arruinar tu vida y me juré a mi mismo que no lo haría — pero aún así, por el bien de la honestidad, cuando pensé que te habías ido para siempre me arrepentí hasta que me sangraron las entrañas de no haberme confesado nunca, por todas las oportunidades perdidas.

Sé que nunca te consolé cuando eras joven y sé que tu sabes que nuestras circunstancias no nos lo permitía. Pero en cuanto creciste un poco vi lo roto que estabas, Edward, y si me hubiera permitido una sola palabra amable o abrazarte _una _vez, ya nunca te habría dejado ir. Si tan solo te hubiera mirado sin mi máscara en su sitio una vez ya no habría sido capaz de apartar la vista. El pensar que no habría sido capaz de detenerme a mi mismo me asusta, Edward. Viendo lo que tu necesitabas y lo que mi avaricia por ti se habría vuelto — no podía permitir que pasara. No me habría permitido a mi mismo el aprovecharme de tus dolores y luchas para consumar mis propios deseos. Te merecías mucho más de lo que yo podía darte. Lo siento.

Ya no espero nada de ti. Lo digo de verdad. Comprendo la situación en la que estamos. Incluso si por algún milagro fuera algo que pudieras querer, seguiría sin poder ser tu amante, pero por favor mantén mi amistad. Me obligaré a sentir que estar ahí cuando me necesites es suficiente. Intentaré no ser egoísta. Quiero —de verdad lo quiero, por dios— saber que eres feliz más de lo que te quiero para mí. Quizá no sea tan egoísta después de todo.

Háblame del nuevo bebé; es bueno que haya algo novedoso y positivo por encima de todos estos negativos.

_La han llamado Trisha como nuestra Madre, tiene dedos diminutos y unas uñitas tan pequeñas que apenas creo que sea real. Me recuerda un poco a cuando el crío era pequeño, supongo que no era tan cabroncete por aquel entonces._

_Todavía estoy intentando entender todo esto de que te gusto. Sigo pensando que siempre has podido camelarte a cualquiera y yo era un niño tan idiota, ¿por qué no hiciste o dijiste algo? ¿De veras habría sido tan malo? Yo necesitaba algo Roy quizás_

_Estoy intentando- quiero- intento comprender-_

_argh_

_Ojalá pudiera entender todo esto._

Entiende esto: eras atrevido, valiente, salvaje, un adolescente arrebatadoramente atractivo y Edward, eras demasiado joven. Tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para hablar de todo esto cuando volviste...

Lo siento, pero desearía haberte besado entonces. No me puedo creer que vaya a morir sin haberte besado. Desearía — demasiadas cosas.

No debería estar escribiendo nada de esto. No debería molestarte con mis sentimientos. Quizá sería lo mejor —debería ser suficiente para mi saber que estás vivo— si dejáramos de comunicarnos así.

_No_

_No pares de escribir, no te atrevas, escribo algo ahora para asegurarme que no eres un imbécil, para_

_ROY JODER_

_Roy no me dejes solo por favor._

Sigo aquí, no tienes que gritar tanto. Solo era una sugerencia.

_Eres un maldito gilipollas me tenías muerto de miedo que coño Roy, no puedes tirarme todo esto encima y dejarme solo, ¿si no cómo lograré encontrarle la lógica a todo esto?_

Supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento (una vez más, parece que últimamente lo escribo mucho); no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que podía afectarte la idea.

_Joder, yo tampoco_

_De veras pensé que te habías ido. Te habría odiado para siempre._

Ya me odias.

_Odiarte más._

_Yo-_

_[tachón]_

_Ya no sé que siento. Estaba tan asustado cuando dijiste que no escribirías más._

No pido que me correspondas, no es como si pudiéramos estar juntos, Edward. Estás a un universo de distancia.

_Podemos tener esto._

_Me gusta esto. Nunca antes me había sentido así con alguien que no fuera Al. Me gustas mucho más en otro planeta jaja._

_Ahora somos mayores, todo es diferente._

_Ojalá_

¿Ojalá?

_no dejes de escribirme_

No. No pararé. Me parece que no soy lo bastante fuerte, Ed.

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí, podríamos hablar lo que escribimos. No sé que es lo que quiero._

Casi creo mejor que no te aclares con lo que sientes hacia mí, Edward. Sin duda el peor escenario al que nos enfrentamos es que descubras que me quieres y entonces nos quedemos atrapados, languideciendo el uno por el otro desde mundos diferentes.

_No, quiero entender esto, no soporto no saber algo y debería saber esto, joder. Quiero entender esto._

Aunque probablemente esto sea lo más egoísta que he pedido jamás en mi vida, ¿te gustaría que intentáramos un experimento mental?

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

¿Dónde estás ahora?

_En mi habitación, ¿por qué?_

Descríbemela.

_¿Por qué?_

No hay duda de que no has cambiado un ápice, nunca has hecho nada que te ordenara sin cuestionarlo antes. Dame el gusto, por favor, y descríbela.

_Que, solo es una habitación. Hay una cama detrás de mí y hay un gato dormido encima de ella no sé cual es no puedo diferenciar a los dos naranjas. Estoy sentado en el escritorio, hay una ventana a mi izquierda y afuera está oscuro. Hay una cómoda a los pies de la cama y una puerta al lado de esta, ya está._

Imagina que estoy detrás de ti.

_Roy_

Solo detrás de ti, solo a tus espaldas. Recuerda que no soy el hombre que era, Edward, el ojo no va a crecer de nuevo, ahora hay algunas canas insinuándose en mi cabello. Imagíname como soy, de pie justo detrás de ti.

Ahora imagina que pongo mi mano en tu hombro.

_mierda_

¿Edward?

_Sigue_

No sé que escribir. Sé que lo que querría hacer en esa situación. Querría cogerte de la mano y levantarte de la silla, girarte hacia mí —dios solo pensar en tus ojos duele— y tomar tu rostro entre mis manos, sentir tu calidez y notar los cambios en tu respiración; tus ojos se cierran y por fin puedo inclinarme y besarte como llevo trece años esperando.

_oh mierda_

_¿Qué quieres decir con inclinarte, que te hace pensar que no soy más alto que tú, capullo?_

Edward, no es como si fuéramos a vernos de nuevo, pero aceptaría _de lo más tranquilo _apostar contigo al precio que quieras que no eres más alto que yo.

_Sigues siendo un cabrón._

¿Y el experimento mental? ¿Soy acaso un cabrón que te gustaría besar?

_el bebé está llorando debería ir a ver que pasa_

¿De verdad te vas a ir ahora?

_Lo siento, por la mañana escribiré, buenas noches._

Me rindo. Buenas noches.

* * *

¡Que final! Edward tiene la cara más dura del mundo, mira que dejar a Roy así. Yo no me habría ido aunque la casa cogiera fuego xD.

Espero que os haya gustado, y que estéis disfrutando la historia. Solo quedan dos partes para acabar, y dependiendo de como vayan las cosas a lo mejor hay un quinto capítulo sorpresita que os puede gustar. Aunque necesitaré más reviews para ello, así que poneos porque sé que hay alguien ahí fuera que está leyendo esto. ¡No tengáis pereza! Ya sea porque lo hayáis odiado o amado, un review siempre me alegra el día y me ayuda a mejorar.

Besos,

Lyan.


	3. Parte III

**N/A: **Siento la tardanza gente. La semana que viene es mi Selectividad (ya sabéis, exámenes para entrar en la uni) y estoy estudiando las 36 horas el día. Pero me sabía mal dejar el fic pausado así que he hecho un esfuerzo para traducir el cap. Por las prisas, lo siento mucho si hay algún error muy garrafal o incongruencias en la traducción; como siempre recordad que el 99% de las faltas gramaticales y de puntuación son propias del estilo de la autora.

Y para vuestra alegría infinita anuncio que en este cap hay **lemon** (¡y del fuerte!) a pesar de que los personajes no se han visto ni una vez. Agradeced a Roy xD. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo tan gráfico, así que estoy muerta de vergüenza. Espero que todo suene bien. Y por último, pero no menos importante, gracias a **Alice K.W** y **Kisaragi Kana **por haberme comentado, sois un amor :) (¡gracias también a todos los que leyeron y le dieron fav!)

Después de este solo queda un cap más. ¡Disfrutad!

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a Rainjoy, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción y no reclamo ninguna autoría sobre la misma. _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Studio BONES y Square-Enix.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

* * *

_Tinta_

* * *

**Parte III.**

_Roy son como las cinco de la mañana y solo me dormí una vez y soñé contigo, me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Estás ahí? Lo siento yo solo quiero poder decirte cosas pero no sé que decirte y creo que se me está yendo la olla de tanto pensar en ti, maldito imbécil. Por qué no estás aquí, por qué estoy aquí esto es una locura, me estoy volviendo loco por qué nunca tuvimos nada, ojalá hubieras hecho algo cuando estaba allí, me da igual lo joven que era yo solo_

_Jamás me había sentido así antes._

Edward, tengo que ir a trabajar. Te prometo que te escribiré esta noche, por favor intenta no pensar en esto mientras tanto. Por favor intenta vivir, al menos por hoy.

Lo siento. Lo siento.

_Tienes que llegar pronto, porque voy a sentarme aquí a esperar hasta que escribas algo, soy así de patético._

* * *

Estoy aquí. Y lo siento.

_No quiero que lo sientas, quiero-_

_no sé que quiero, yo..._

_te quiero a ti. De verdad._

Edward, no podemos tener nada. Estamos en mundos diferentes.

_siempre pasa LO MISMO JODER_

_Nunca antes había querido a alguien así. Ni si quiera sabía que podía amar tanto._

Lo sé. Eres la única persona a la que he deseado de esta manera y tengo unos cuantos años de experiencia en lo que respecta al deseo a cuestas; nada puede compararse contigo. Edward, lo siento. No era mi intención que sufrieras, de verdad que no quería...

¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el trabajo? No me puedo creer que no sepa ni que haces.

_Trabajo en la universidad y he roto como cinco probetas y todos me han mirado como si fuera un mono en traje de laboratorio, así que me fui a trabajar a la biblioteca pero solo escribí unas cinco palabras porque no podía parar de pensar en ti. imagina que estoy ahí._

¿Por qué?

_Porque quiero pegarte un puñetazo. Te odio más que nunca._

Edward, _tienes _que pensar en otra cosa o te volverás loco de verdad.

_Y EN QUE COÑO QUIERES QUE PIENSE_

_Cuando llegué a casa Al estaba muerto de cansancio por el bebé y aún así me miró como si le preocupara, le estoy preocupando. esto es [tachón]_

Por favor, por favor no te enfades...

_NO ESTOY ENFADADO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO Y ES TU PUTA CULPA_

Lo siento.

_Sigo intentando imaginarte aquí y duele muchísimo._

Lo siento de verdad.

_Por favor escribe algo, me da igual si duele, escribe algo como si estuvieras aquí._

Sé que no debería hacer esto pero también sé que solo vas a seguir gritándome si no lo hago.

Siempre he querido abrazarte, envolver tu cuerpo con mis brazos, apoyar una mano contra tu cabello y mantenerte a salvo junto a mi. Quiero apoyar mi frente contra la tuya, cerrar los ojos y sentir tu aliento. Es una locura que escriba esto sentado a solas en mi estudio, pero quiero sentir que te aprietas contra mi como si quisieras estar en mis brazos.

Lo siento. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño. Quiero poder decir que nunca más volveré a beber pero creo que es la única forma que me queda de lidiar con esto.

_Te quiero._

No tienes que decir eso.

_Que te den puedo decirlo si es lo que siento. Y lo siento tantísimo que me _duele_ joder, ¿de verdad crees que te diría eso a ti si no lo sintiera de verdad?_

Perdóname. Perdóname por todo. Sabes que te quiero.

¿Sigues ahí?

Duerme bien, Edward.

* * *

_Anoche me quedé dormido sobre el escritorio, seguro que ahora tengo la mejilla llena de tinta. Recuerdo haber soñado contigo pero no recuerdo el sueño. Me siento un poco menos loco que ayer._

_No puedo creer que escribiera todo eso, pero lo hice y que demonios. Ahora que lo he soltado siento que puedo respirar de nuevo. Cuando me despertaba pensaba en ti y cuando me iba a dormir también, y ahora que lo pienso llevo haciéndolo ya un tiempo pero nunca me permití creer que fuera algo importante, siempre me dije que solo tenía curiosidad por tu destino. pensar en ti siempre me hacía sentir vacío, de alguna manera._

_Tengo que ir a trabajar. Escríbeme esta noche, Mustang._

* * *

Dios bendito, deberías ver las miradas que me ha lanzado Hawkeye. Lo sabe, Edward, no sé como pero lo sabe. Me mira y sabe exactamente lo débil que soy, sabe lo que he hecho. Debería haberla escuchado. No tendría que haberme permitido esto...

Siempre he querido que todo esto pasara, eso es lo _peor_, que empezaste a escribirme y todo lo que yo podía pensar era que quizá habías pensando en mí de la misma forma que yo pensé en ti todos estos años. Todo lo que quería era que me dijeras que yo significaba algo para ti, que lo significaba todo —soy así de egoísta—; todo lo que quería era que me dijeras que me amabas, como si eso fuese a mejorar nuestra situación. Me gustaría estar mintiendo porque sé que te he hecho daño, pero quería que te enamoraras de mí. He intentado seducirte a un planeta de distancia. Quería arrancarte esas dos palabras. Y nunca me he odiado tanto como en el momento en que lo conseguí.

Sigo intentando encontrarle alguna _lógica_ en mi cabeza. Te quiero, Ed, trece años te he querido a rabiar. Y si tu me quieres —y apenas puedo creerlo, no soy el hombre que viste la última vez, apenas me conoces y simplemente eres mucho más de lo que yo podría merecer—, ¿dónde nos deja todo esto? ¿Separados en mundos diferentes con nada más que bolígrafo y papel para unirnos? ¿Es esto todo lo que nos permitirá el destino?

Ojalá estuvieras aquí, _ojalá_ estuvieras aquí, me _aseguraría_ de que te enamoraras de mí dándote todo el amor posible. Intercambio equivalente, Edward, si tan solo pudiera mostrarte lo que siento por ti...

Espero que estés bien, espero que el día fuese amable contigo. Espero que no te hayas destrozado la espalda durmiendo en el escritorio anoche. Y de veras, de veras que lo siento, amor mío.

_Me he pasado el día entero pensando en est- que demonios, en ti. Porque yo estoy atrapado aquí y tu estás atrapado allí y es tan jodidamente cliché que por fin encuentre [tachón]a la persona[tachón] a ti y lo máximo que podamos hacer sea enviarnos estas cartas-que-no-son-cartas el uno al otro. y sé que soy demasiado mayor para quejarme así pero no es justo, Roy..._

_Porque nunca pude besarte ni hablar contigo como dios manda, ni hacer nada, y nunca pude acostarme contigo y me da igual lo que pienses de mí, he tenido sexo, me gusta el sexo, solo odio todo el embrollo que viene con ello. Pero contigo no habría problemas, ¿verdad? Tu- tu no dejarías-, contigo no me sentiría como si hubiera cometido un error después, no contigo, seguro que nunca me sentiría así contigo._

_Pero entonces lo lío todo y normalmente es mi culpa que las cosas se vayan a la mierda. Podrías estar con cualquiera fácilmente. Los dos lo sabemos, sabemos que siempre has podido estar con cualquiera, y no sé porque le das tanta importancia al parche, sigues siendo jodidamente sexy y de hecho nunca te lo dije porque me habrías vacilado para siempre no sabía que me querías, y la verdad es que pensé un poco en ti a lo largo de los años, vale, un montón, pero_

_joder si todo esto era un plan ultra-elaborado para hacerme confesar todo eso te juro que no te perdonaré en tu puta vida_

_Me importa una mierda que ahora seas mayor, yo también soy mayor JODER Mustang. Yo también tengo un buen montón de nuevas cicatrices, me dispararon un par de veces y hubo un asunto con alambre de espino, además, nunca he sido exactamente guapo con lo del automail, ¿no? pero supongo que, de todas maneras, mi aspecto no importa porque nunca me verás._

_Podrías encontrar a otra persona. Y deberías hacerlo, no podemos tener nada más, Roy. Todo lo que puedo ser para ti es tinta sobre papel._

Tinta sobre papel de tu parte significa más para mi que cualquier cosa que pueda ofrecerme el resto del mundo. Preferiría tener un escupitajo tuyo en un sobre que toda la estima de los demás. Cambiaría mi propio peso en oro con tal de tener una hebra de tu cabello.

Edward, no puedo estar con otra persona. Créeme, lo he intentado. En estos pasados once años, no pretenderé haber sido célibe, pero he llegado a encontrar el sexo terriblemente depresivo porque el único cuerpo que deseo es el tuyo. Y Dios, eres mejor hombre que yo, siempre lo has sido. Yo debería ser el que te dijera que encontraras a otra persona, que amaras a otra persona, a alguien que pudiera ser para ti lo que mereces. ¿Nunca miras a la familia de Alphonse y piensas que te gustaría tener una propia? Aún eres tan joven, tienes tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar a alguien más...

_Y una mierda, imagíname con una mujer y un crío sería surrealista_

Supongo que sí. Sé que no puedes verme, pero la imagen me ha hecho sonreír.

_¿Estás ahí? Desearía que estuvieses aquí, solo por esta noche._

Una noche jamás sería suficiente. Pero sí, yo también lo desearía. Si tan solo pudiera _tocarte_-

Ni si quiera puedo permitirme pensar en ello.

_Ve a dormir Roy, es tarde. No quieres estar echo polvo mañana._

Tu preocupación es de lo más conmovedora. Buenas noches, Edward.

_Te quiero._

Yo también te quiero. Duerme bien, amor mío.

* * *

_Llevo todo el día pensando en esto, en lo que siento por ti y en lo que espero que sientas por mí y en las relaciones que he intentado mantener y en lo que tienen Inga y Al y en lo que deberíamos tener nosotros y no tenemos_

_y cuando te imagino con otras personas solo quiero pegarte un puñetazo y llorar, la verdad._

_Roy, como podemos- no puedo pedirte que permanezcas soltero por mí, ¿verdad? si esto es todo lo que podemos tener entonces no es justo. ¿Pero que se supone que tenemos que hacer, escribirnos jodidas cartas de amor el uno al otro y nunca más tocar a alguien? No quiero estropear tu vida y no puedo darte **nada.**_

¿Sigues ahí?

_dónde más quieres que esté_

Sé que la nuestra no es una relación convencional porque no puede serla, pero si me estás preguntando si puedo serle fiel solo a tus palabras desde otro mundo, creo que puedo Ed. Te prometo que la idea de morirme solo y cachondo es preferible a la de acostarme con cualquiera solo para pensar en ti.

_Pero no puedo pedirte eso, no es justo._

No me importa. Es el hecho de pensar que cualquiera puede tocarte lo que me hace – dios, no lo soporto. Resiento a todos los que pueden verte cada día y aquellos que te han tocado deben _arder_. ¿Pero como puedo esperar que permanezcas célibe por mi? Todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte a cambio es muy inferior a lo que otras personas puedan darte.

_Creo que me gustan más tus cartas que los cuerpos de otras personas._

Gracias. Sin duda es un sentimiento muy dulce, aunque un poco extraño. Pero estas cartas no tienen que ser del todo castas, ¿sabes Edward?

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

Imagina que estoy parado detrás de ti.

_¿Por qué?_

Compláceme. Déjame tocar tu hombro y acariciar con mi mano tu nuca. ¿Aún llevas el pelo largo?

_Sí._

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Calla. Mi mano debajo de tu cabello, mi pulgar acariciando la piel bajo tu collar...

_Roy_

...para poder apartar tu camisa y desnudar parte de tu espalda, para poder inclinarme y besar la primera vértebra, el lateral de tu cuello...

_Roy, ¿qué estás haciendo? Esto es raro_

Cierra los ojos. Déjame mover mi boca a lo largo de tu cuello, de tu mandíbula, déjame encontrar tu boca y besarte. ¿Puedes sentirme?

_mierda voy a cerrar la puerta, en esta casa hay niños idiota_

¿Sabes? Solo pensar en besarte es más que suficiente para excitarme. Pensar en en hacerte alguna otra cosa se me hace tan erótico que es insoportable.

Sabía_ que si encontraba una forma de comunicación interdimensional a través de múltiples universos tu la usarías para transmitir porno._

Shh, recuerda que te estoy besando. ¿Quieres esto?

_sí_

Así que déjame besarte, tocar tu garganta y sentir como se acelera tu pulso. Y a por el primer botón de tu camisa...¿qué llevas puesto, por cierto?

_Esto es raro._

Puedo parar, si quieres.

_No_

_mierda. Llevo una camisa y pantalones marrones._

¿Se parece a lo que llevabas la última vez que te vi? Entonces, una camisa. ¿Puedo abrir el primer botón?

_sí_

¿Y el siguiente?

_sí_

_bicho raro_

Ya debería haber desnudado más de tu cuello y tu pecho. Déjame mover mi boca hacia abajo, hacia tu piel dorada, tan dorada que parecías vivir en un verano eterno. Siempre he deseado probar cada parte de ti — ¿enredarías tus manos en mi cabello, acaso? ¿Te aferrarías a la silla? ¿Se convertiría tu respiración en jadeos, tragarías saliva bajo el peso de mis labios...?

_Joder, déjame sacar al gato de la habitación._

Edward, es un gato.

_No puedo hacerlo si el gato me está mirando, ¿vale?_

_Vale, ya se ha ido._

¿Por qué te avergüenza que te mire el gato?

_porque estás escribiendo cosas muy pervertidas_

¿Pervertidas? ¿Acaso no te excitan?

_joder_

_La verdad es que sí_

¿Entonces puedo continuar?

_Sí._

¿Vendrás a la cama conmigo?

_sí_

Dios, gracias. Toma mi mano. Permíteme que te bese una vez más, que te presione contra el colchón. Imagina mis manos en tu cinturón...escribe algo.

_mierda_

Me vale. Déjame quitarte el cinturón, mantén tus ojos fijos en los míos. ¿Puedes ver en mi expresión todas las cosas que quiero hacerte?

_No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto._

Quítate tu camisa para mí.

_Hace frío._

Metafóricamente, Edward, estoy intentando escribirte una fantasía...

_Que te den._

_ya está._

Eres hermoso, por cierto. No me importa lo que pienses de ti mismo, siempre has sido guapísimo. Eras tan esbelto y fuerte, que recuerdo verte en ese chaleco negro y dios solo quería _morder_ tus músculos.

Si la camisa ya se ha ido, por favor concédeme el placer de quitarte los pantalones.

_Si tengo que estar desnudo en esta fantasía entonces tu también._

En un momento. Hay algo que quiero hacerte primero. Siéntate en el borde la cama para mí...

_Quítate el parche. Hablo en serio. No tienes derecho a ver todas mis cicatrices si yo no puedo ver las tuyas._

No quiero describirte el caos en que se ha convertido la mitad de mi cara ahora mismo, Edward.

_Tengo mucha experiencia con cicatrices, me lo puedo imaginar. Déjame quitártelo._

Si eso significa que vas a participar, adelante. Y bueno. ¿Ya estás sentado en el borde de la cama...?

_sí si eso es lo que quieres_

Bien. Abre las piernas...para poder arrodillarme entre ellas.

_oh_

Oh, bien, lo has entendido. ¿Ya te he puesto lo bastante duro?

_No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto_

_Sí, casi._

Tócate para mi.

_joder_

Por favor. Imagina que es mi mano la que está alrededor de la base...

_No puedo escribir y_

_dios ya sabes_

Entonces limítate a leer durante un rato. Imagina que tu mano es la mía e imagina mi boca. Primero quiero lamerte, probarte y provocarte, manteniendo mi ojo fijo en los tuyos. Y entonces quiero meterte en mi boca. Sé que te lo puedes imaginar, quiero tragarte por completo y no apartar la vista ni un solo momento...

Puedo imaginar tu tamaño en mi boca, tu olor y tu sabor. Puedo imaginar tu mano en mi cabello y tu otra mano arañando las sábanas. Arqueate un poco para acercarte más, amor, quiero tomar aún más de ti. O al menos me gustaría ser capaz. Déjame moverme a tu alrededor, lo sientes, ¿verdad? Imagina que estoy ahí, apriétala un poco para mi; dios lo deseo tanto...y entonces dejo que mis labios te abandonen. Todavía no he parado de mirarte, aún sigo clavado en tus ojos. ¿Estás ahí?

_sí_

Tu caligrafía se ha vuelto aún peor.

_vete a la mierda capullo_

Quiero algo de ti, Edward, pero necesito tu permiso. Creo que sabes a que me refiero.

_oh joder_

_por favor sí_

Oh, Dios, gracias. ¿Como lo quieres? Mis fantasías han variado tanto a lo largo de los años que ya ni si quiera sé que puedes querer de mi.

_solo_

_sé amable por una vez, imbécil_

Lo que tu quieras. Déjame besarte otra vez. ¿Notas tu propio sabor en mi lengua? Solo para que conste, he tenido que abrir mis pantalones por pura incomodidad pero no puedo tocarme y escribirte al mismo tiempo.

_De verdad que no me creo que estemos haciendo esto._

Pues créetelo, apenas me he rozado y no había estado tan duro en años, y todo esto solo por pensar en ti. Ahora me desnudaré para ti, si quieres mirar. La verdad es que no creo estar en mala forma para mi edad.

_seguro que no lo estás_

_tu siempre estuviste-_

_siempre quise verte así_

_solía pensar en las duchas del cuartel general y te imaginaba todo mojado y_

_joder_

Dios, gracias, voy a guardar ese pensamiento para uso privado en el futuro. Mientras tanto, déjame acostarte sobre el colchón, besarte, acariciarte con una mano entre las piernas...¿sigues siendo tan flexible como antes? Solías ser capaz de levantar una pierna por encima de tu cabeza y cuando te veía pensaba que me iba a dar algo.

_no me he puesto gordo, si eso es lo que estás preguntando_

Entonces sigues siendo lo bastante flexible como para que separe tus piernas y doble tus caderas. La practicidad del sexo puede que le quite algo de erotismo, pero imaginar como muevo mis dedos dentro de ti me está haciendo vibrar, Edward. ¿Puedes sentirlos? Dos dedos, presionando en tu interior...

Una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, porque espero que tu mano esté demasiado ocupada para contestarme. Copia mis movimientos e imagina como toco tus huevos con mis dedos mientras mi otra mano te mantiene abierto, se mueve dentro de ti. Quiero hacerte sentir bien, quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible para ti. Pero, Dios, lo que de verdad deseo es abrir aún más tus piernas y prepararme ante tu entrada...

Imagíname moviéndome dentro de ti. Al principio siempre está apretado pero entonces sientes que me quieres ahí, ¿verdad? Que me quieres más adentro, ¿no? Enrosca tus piernas alrededor de mi espalda, déjame sostener tus caderas a la altura adecuada y déjame moverme dentro de ti; he querido esto desde hace tantísimo tiempo, he querido entrar y estás tan apretado y tu piel se siente tan bien dios Edward, por favor córrete para mi, siénteme dentro de ti, follándote, siente como cojo tu polla con una mano y subo y bajo y _córrete._

_joder_

¿Has terminado?

_joder_

_joder_

_sí_

Entonces discúlpame, pero tengo que ocuparme de mi mismo antes de que empiece a _doler. _No sé que imagen quiero usar, el mero hecho de follarte o tu tocándote para mi, por ti solo ya eres de lo más sexy...

_No puedo creer que acabe de hacer eso. No puedo creerme que ahora mismo tu también lo estés haciendo, porque estás haciéndolo, ¿verdad? Sé que por el intercambio equivalente debería escribir algo para ti pero joder Roy, yo no soy capaz de escribir así_

_pero si que quiero que me folles, que entres en mi, no habría nada mejor en el mundo. Yo también quiero follarte alguna vez, después de todo es intercambio equivalente y además tenías un buen culo escondido debajo de esa falda rara que tenía tu uniforme, pero es que imaginarte encima de mi, dentro de mi es_

_ni si quiera tengo palabras para describirlo_

_yo también querría que te sintieras bien, follándome quiero decir, y aún soy bastante flexible, podría levantar las piernas por encima de tus hombros y tu podrías darme tan duro como quisieras, de hecho me gusta la idea de que me desees lo suficiente como para querer follarme_

_y me encantaría ver como te corres dentro de mi, sería la cosa más sexy del mundo_

Dios.

Dios es una locura que esto que acabamos de compartir sea mejor que todo el sexo que he tenido en una década.

_Acabas de, dios acabas de hacerlo, verdad._

Tengo el enorme placer de anunciar que sí, acabo de hacerlo. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Podría morirme de felicidad.

_No digas eso, que te acabo de imaginar teniendo un paro cardíaco encima de mi o algo._

Es la mejor manera de morirse. Pero ahora llegamos a mi parte favorita de la fantasía, Edward, ahora llegamos a la parte en que tus latidos se ralentizan contra mi pecho y puedo abrazarte, besarte, acomodarme junto tu cálido y húmedo cuerpo y podemos compartir la cama para dormir...

Ahora sí que me siento solo.

_No pienses en eso aún, todavía puedes fingir que estoy ahí, ¿no? Si te abrazo...no quiero estar solo, no quiero que estés solo._

Daría cualquier cosa para poder abrazarte de verdad. Más que tener sexo contigo, solo quiero sostenerte conforme te duermes, solo una vez...

_No pienses en la distancia, Roy, te sentirás peor. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me muero de hambre._

Debería haber supuesto que te entraría hambre después del sexo, simplemente respirar parecía suficiente para que tuvieras hambre. Deberías ir a comer algo y deberías ir a dormir, amor.

_No quiero irme aún._

Seguiré pensando en ti. Siempre pienso en ti. Mi mente está siempre, siempre contigo.

_La mía también. Sin importar lo que haga._

Duerme bien, amor.

_Buenas noches._

* * *

Diooos, mientras traducía el lemon cada vez me iba poniendo más y más roja, parecía un semáforo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, y que la espera haya valido la pena e.e. Ya en el cap se han empezado a notar ciertos toques tristes...la relación de estos dos es como la relación a distancia definitiva. Siempre sufriendo, que infelices.

Como siempre, recordad que los reviews me alegran el día y me animan a traducir más deprisa. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida. Gracias a todos por leer :)

¡Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Besos,

Lyan


	4. Parte IV

**N/A: **¡Y llegamos al final! Este es el último capítulo del fic señores :). Espero que el final os guste, os sorprenda y os haga querer volver. No estoy segura de haber podido captar el espíritu de la autora, pero me alegro de que su historia haya llegado aún a más personas ^^. Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y leído (en este cap en particular quiero agradecer a **Chups** por el review, ¡gracias!) y a todos los que lo haréis. Sin vosotros nunca habría conseguido traducirlo entero ~.

¡Disfrutad!

**Disclaimer: **La historia original pertenece a Rainjoy, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Yo solo soy responsable de la traducción y no reclamo ninguna autoría sobre la misma. _Fullmetal Alchemist _pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Studio BONES y Square-Enix.

* * *

_Tinta_

* * *

**Parte IV. **

_Anoche dormí muy bien si dejamos de lado al llorón del bebé, y solo soñé contigo. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco de verdad, Roy, mi cabeza está tan llena de ti que ya no queda espacio para la cordura. Siento como que esto estaba destinado a pasar desde el principio, como que debería haberlo sabido desde la primera vez que te vi. Siento que te pertenezco solo a ti, y me acabo de dar cuenta, y por alguna razón no me molesta en absoluto. Nunca he querido pertenecer a nadie más._

_te referías a esto, verdad? Cuando hablabas de encontrar algo que hacer con mi vida, de tener pasión. No tenía objetivo alguno que seguir más allá de algunos detalles de mi trabajo, más allá de ver a Al feliz. Pero ahora te tengo a ti. pienso en ti durante todo el día y por la noche la única diferencia es que puedo cerrar los ojos y soñar contigo._

_Deja de ir por ahí sintiéndote culpable o melancólico y deja de decir que lo sientes. Todo ha valido la pena. Incluso si yo estoy atrapado aquí y tu estás atrapado allí, el haber podido sentir esto ha hecho que valga la pena. Si hubiera muerto sin haber sentido nada de esto entonces solo habría vivido a medias; tu has hecho que pueda respirar de nuevo. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que es la mañana, el cielo es casi tan azul como los ojos de Trisha._

_Espero que seas feliz, quiero hacerte sonreír pero no sé como, nunca sonreíste mucho por aquel entonces, solo hacías esas malditas muecas prepotentes. Sonríe para mi. Nunca pude verlo de verdad._

Leer sobre tu felicidad me ha hecho sonreír Edward, y claro que soy feliz. Nada podría hacerme más feliz en el mundo.

_Quiero pruebas fotográficas de esa sonrisa Roy, no me lo creo._

_Se lo he tenido que contar a Al, aunque lo había adivinado de todas formas. No sobre, dios, no sobre anoche, pero ya sabes sobre todo esto de que estamos enamorados y se enfadó muchísimo y entonces yo me enfadé y entonces estábamos gritando y el bebé llorando e Inga se puso a gritarnos a los dos y todo fue un desastre. No acabo de entender porqué está tan enfadado conmigo y me siento como una mierda. Estoy intentando pensar en ti para sentirme mejor, pero lo único que siento es soledad Roy..._

No sé que decir, Ed. Una parte de mi opina que el cabreo de Alphonse es lógico y correcto; jamás debería haberte metido en esto. Pero por otro lado me siento mil veces más liberado tras habértelo dicho, y pensar que tu piensas en mi — pensar que me _amas__, _Edward... no soy un santo. No puedo rechazar una ofrecimiento así, aunque sea mucho más de lo que alguna vez he merecido; no puedo rechazar tu redención por la vida que he vivido y el hombre que soy. Tu fe en mi es lo único que me permite mirarme a la cara cada día en el espejo y yo no puedo darte nada. Y ahora, lo que oprime mi corazón no es la realidad de no haberte dicho antes lo muchísimo que te amaba, durante cuanto tiempo lo hice, si no el hecho de que no puedo darte nada. Ni un beso, ni un gesto, nada. Letras y silencio, para siempre.

Lo que tú me has dado es una vida nueva. Y aún así, mi soledad parece haberse identificado, mi cama se siente más fría y vacía que nunca. Por encima de todo, ¿no debería querer protegerte de este sentimiento? ¿Que clase de hombre soy si te dado ánimos para que acabes tan miserable como yo?

Te amo, pero ya no sé que decir.

_Deja de comportarte como si pudieras decidir lo que siento, Mustang. Incluso si nunca hubieras dicho una sola palabra, ¿crees que no me habría sentido de esta manera? En aquella época solía pensar que lo único que quería de ti era sexo, o sea, era un adolescente, pero entonces te imaginaba diciéndome algo bonito o sonriendo o abrazándome y pensé que me volvería loco por mi cuenta porque sabía que jamás harías ninguna de esas cosas, jamás. y en este mundo, a pesar de tener a Al sentía que me faltaba algo y todo lo que necesitaba eras tu. Lo sé, pienso en todo el tiempo que pasé confuso o enfadado y me basta con pensar en ti para que todo desaparezca. Te he querido tanto como tu me has querido a mi, Roy, simplemente nunca me di cuenta._

_Y me da igual todo lo demás, Al, o estar atrapado en este lado de la Puerta o no volver a verte nunca más, solo quiero saber que estás ahí. Intentaré que eso sea suficiente. Me esforzaré de verdad para que sea suficiente._

_Solo para que conste, eres peor que una vieja neurótica._

Gracias por el cumplido, amor mío.

Tengo que irme a dormir; llevo noche tras noche yendo demasiado tarde y voy a hacerme daño a mi mismo, o peor, al país, si sigo así. Te escribiré mañana. Recuerda que te quiero, que pienso en ti y probablemente sueñe contigo. Vendería mi alma por tocarte esta noche. Duerme bien, Edward.

_Buenas noches capullo._

_Roy, ¿estás ahí?_

_Sé que has dicho que te ibas a dormir, pero no puedes levantarte para ir al baño o algo y ver esto Roy se me está yendo la puta olla no puedo respirar ayuda_

_No podré soportarlo no puedo hacer esto, puedo ver toda mi vida frente a mi queriéndote desde otro universo y no puedo hacerlo, ¿que más se supone que haré con mi vida si tengo el cerebro lleno de ti? Siento que me estoy ahogando en muy poco espacio y no quiero el espacio te quiero a ti_

_y sé que ya no soy un crío pero solo quiero gritar que esto no es justo, no lo es, sé que dije que sería suficiente pero no puedo. Nunca me había sentido tan mal antes, ni siquiera cuando llegué aquí por primera vez y estaba solo y Al estaba a un mundo de distancia, nunca había sentido esto por nadie y daría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tal de verte una vez y sé lo peligroso que es pensar eso pero daría cualquier cosa_

_Hasta he empezado a pensar en M otra vez solo porque no puedo pretender que la almohada eres tu y pensé que quizás otro cuerpo, pero entonces quise vomitar porque no quiero ningún otro cuerpo, te quiero a ti, te necesito y me estoy volviendo loco._

_Te amo y por qué eso no es suficiente, ¿por qué necesito más que ese sentimiento? Sé que soy un mierda egoísta, que siempre lo he sido, pero necesito más que saberte vivo, te necesito a ti._

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No quiero vivir así. Si esta vida será una vida sin ti, entonces no quiero vivir, es demasiado larga y yo me siento demasiado solo después de anoche. Afuera está amaneciendo, siento que la oscuridad ha sido eterna pero el alba no tiene ningún sentido porque no te traerá con ella, ¿verdad? Solo traerá otro largo, inútil día de soledad._

_¿Cómo te las arreglaste durante todos esos años? Solo han pasado unas pocas semanas y ya me has vuelto loco._

_No puedo seguir viviendo si va a seguir siendo así._

* * *

Edward, acabo de encontrar tus cartas de anoche y lo siento pero tengo que irme a trabajar, sabes que tengo que hacerlo pero — ¿que quieres decir con eso de que "no puedes seguir viviendo"?

Dios, no hagas que me preocupe de esta manera, por favor no lo hagas. La única razón por la que puedo sobrevivir al día es porque sé que tu estás vivo ahí fuera. Tengo que irme, lo siento, por favor escribe algo esta noche. Te amo.

_¿estás ahí?_

_Seguiré aquí cuando sea que vuelvas, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Mierda, soy patético, es verdad que no tengo nada que hacer._

* * *

¿Edward?

_Estoy un poco menos loco que ayer._

Bueno, me alegro de oírlo. ¿Estás bien?

_No lo sé. No. ¿Cómo puedo echarte tanto de menos tras haber escrito todas estas cosas, cuando nunca hablamos mucho estando allí? porque sí que te hecho de menos, con locura. ¿Cómo hiciste esto durante trece años?_

Una pregunta que me hago diariamente, Edward.

_Esto duele, duele de verdad._

Lo siento, ya lo sabes, daría cualquier cosa por estar ahí contigo. Durante todos estos años he deseado que me quisieras y ahora le rogaría a Dios que no fuera así, esto solo te ha hecho sufrir. Quiero que seas feliz más de lo que te quiero para mi, Ed, te prometo que es así.

_esto es todo lo que podemos tener._

Lo siento tanto, amor.

_¿Sigues ahí?_

Sí. Estoy aquí.

_Entonces los dos estamos locos y nos hemos pasado veinte minutos mirando a un trozo de papel en blanco._

_No te sientes mejor que yo, ¿verdad?_

Por el bien de la honestidad, no, no estoy mejor. Siento que te estoy llorando otra vez y encima me escribes. No sé cómo sobreviviré de nuevo.

_Al tenía razón._

Lo sé.

_Ni si quiera quiero perder esto._

Lo único que hago es hacerte daño.

¿Crees que él tenía razón? ¿Qué lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar el papel de lado y ni siquiera tener esto? Volver al silencio y pretender que mi corazón no se encoge en lo más hondo de mi pecho.

_Pero nunca había sentido esto antes, acaso no vale la pen-_

_Vale._

¿"Vale"?

_Lo cierto es que siempre nos volvimos locos el uno al otro así que paremos cuando tu quieras, Mustang. Si preferías el silencio solo tenías que mandarme a callar._

No "prefería el silencio" solo estaba intentando encontrar una solución adulta a todo esto.

_¿Sí? ¿Pues sabes qué?, no existe, así que bien podríamos comportarnos como unos críos al respecto_

_Vete a la mierda por hacerme esto desde otro planeta. Que te jodan, que te den joder, nunca nada había sido tan horrible Al tenía razón, siempre tiene razón joder_

_VETE A LA MIERDA_

Si no quieres que continuemos con esta correspondencia entonces puedo, sencillamente, parar.

_Lo que yo quiero nunca le importa a nadie, no he tenido lo que querido desde que era un puto crío así que me da igual, ya ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para que me importe, me voy a la cama. _Que te den.

**Adiós.**

* * *

_¿Roy?_

_Lo siento._

* * *

_Escribir eso es tan difícil como decirlo, ¿no vas a responderme nada?_

* * *

_No sé si no estás leyendo estos mensajes o si no me quieres responder, ¿sigues enfadado? Siento haberme enfadado contigo, deberías sentirte alagado de hecho, me cabreo tanto contigo solo por lo mucho que te quiero._

_¿Roy?_

* * *

_Ya han pasado un par de días, ¿de verdad no estás mirando el papel? ¿Me estás ignorando? que más quieres de mi, ya te he dicho que lo siento_

_Lo siento mucho._

* * *

_¿De verdad no vas a escribir nada, acaso te has rendido conmigo? Sigo aquí, he intentado olvidarme de esto y sé que Al tiene razón pero no quiero a nadie más. Todo se ha vuelto gris y difuso como un periódico viejo, comparado contigo el mundo entero es aburrido._

* * *

_Mierda, ¿te ha pasado algo, estás bien? Esto no es justo, no puedes hacerme esto, te enfadaste conmigo cuando yo lo hice aquella vez, no puedes dejarme colgado de esta manera, ni siquiera sé si estás en el hospital o algo podrías estar-_

_que te den, que te den, que te den CABRÓN_

* * *

_Aunque no vuelvas a escribirme esto es todo lo que me queda._

_No me gusta mi vida aquí, nunca me ha gustado, desde la primera vez que me quedé tirado aquí. Todo lo que me importaba era volver a casa con Al así que ni si quiera me fijé en este lugar, tan solo era un sitio en el que estaba atrapado y todo el puto planeta era una prisión. Y entonces volví a casa y me sentí tan aliviado pero con todo sabía que no podía abandonar este mundo de mierda a su suerte con la bomba esa de nuestro mundo y tuve que volver otra vez. Era culpa mía que la bomba hubiera caído a través de la puerta la primera vez de todas formas, podría haberme encargado de eso tiempo atrás._

_Supongo que cuando no es por alguien a quien amas, el deber no es suficiente para mantener toda una vida, porque no era como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el cuerpo de Al o de volver a casa; estos últimos años han sido muy mierda, mucho peor de lo que alguna vez te he contado no porque no quisiera recordar esas cosas sino porque no quería que supieras que las personas eran capaces de hacer semejantes atrocidades, no los humanos. Cuando era un crío luchaba contra monstruos y podía lidiar con eso, pero ahora te hablo de gente como nosotros que te tropiezas por la calle y no quiero que sepas algunas de las cosas que han hecho. Ya es bastante malo que halla sucedido, que Al lo sepa._

_Después de todo aquello Al se asentó y conoció a alguien y empezó una familia pero yo nunca he sentido que perteneciera aquí y nunca he entendido como él sí. Pero Al es como un gato, puedo acomodarse en cualquier parte y de todas formas nunca dejó de creer en la bondad de la gente a pesar de toda la mierda que han hecho, se le da genial centrarse en eso. A mi no. estamos atrapados en este mundo así que Al sacó el máximo provecho de la situación y lo convirtió en su hogar. Yo no me he sentido como en casa desde hace ya veinte años o así._

_Soy un perro vagabundo ja._

_Y ahora estás tú y es tan jodidamente cliché que ahora por fin sé, sé lo que se supone que debería hacer con mi vida (estar contigo) tu ni siquiera quieras responder mis cartas. Supongo que tendrás tus razones y yo no querría escribirme a mi mismo, la verdad, pero te quiero. Nunca supe que esto existía. Pensaba que los humanos se limitaban a llevarse bien y tener sexo exclusivo. No tenía ni idea de que uno se sentía así todo el tiempo, como si tuviera un trocito de ti dentro de mi pecho. Pienso en ti a todas horas. En mi mente ya he compensado con fantasías una vida entera de no besarte. Todavía recuerdo tu olor, ¿sigues usando el mismo _aftershave_?_

_¿Por qué te escribo esto si no responderás? Es solo que ahora vivo en una neblina y todo cuanto puedo ver es a ti y ni tan solo estás aquí así que supongo que en el fondo no veo nada y no me apetece hacer nada más salvo sentarme y pensar, pensar._

* * *

_¿De verdad no vas a escribirme nada nunca más?_

* * *

_¿Cuánta honestidad quieres por mi parte? ¿Quieres sangre? Ya la tienes joder, ya la tenías te di una puta jarra llena, Roy._

* * *

_El amanecer es naranja esta mañana. Me pregunto cómo será el tuyo._

* * *

_Ha pasado una semana. Nunca te había odiado tanto y te amo con locura, maldito gilipollas._

* * *

_Si no estás transfiriendo los círculos de transmutación entonces no serás capaz siquiera de leer estas cartas. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Si tanto me amaras me escribirías algo, ¿no? Porque..._

_...acaso solo intentabas acostarte conmigo desde otro universo?_

_Te odio joder te odio te odio_

* * *

_solo por el bien del desarrollo científico podrías decirme si mis lágrimas te llegan a través de la tinta._

* * *

_Espero haber conseguido una buena muesca en tu cabezal viendo como te costó dieciséis años acostarte conmigo. Me da igual si fue mediante una carta eres gilipollas, ¿qué, no sabías como engatusarme cuando tenía once años?_

* * *

_Lo siento lo siento no quería decir eso excepto que si quería y lo siento, joder, ¿por qué no me escribes?_

* * *

_Es ridículamente tarde y he hablado con Al, bueno, no lo he hecho, él se ha limitado a mirarme con cara de desamparado, y entonces ha hecho una mueca rara ha fruncido el ceño y ha dicho "vete" y al principio he pensado que me estaba echando de casa, no he sido la alegría de la huerta últimamente, pero entonces he comprendido que se refería a ti._

_Y he trabajado y trabajado y creo que he encontrado una forma de volver atravesando la Puerta e incluso si solo vuelvo para pegarte un puñetazo en la cara valdrá la pena._

¿¡Qué!?

_maldito capullo, por qué no me has escrito?_

Me aferraba a esta desesperada esperanza de que me olvidarías gradualmente y seguirías adelante con tu vida pero — no puedes escribir algo así Edward, casi me da un ataque al corazón.

_MALDITO Y ENORME GILIPOLLAS, IMBÉCIL, CAPULLO CAPULLO CAPULLO QUE COÑO DEBERÍA MATARTE COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO JODIDO HIJO DE PUTA JODER JODER JODER TE ODIO MALDITA SEA POR QUÉ NO ME ESCRIBISTE, POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE COLGADO ERES UN MIERDA DEBERÍAS MORIRTE, MORRITE DE UNA VEZ QUIERO MATARTE NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO TAN MIERDA EN TODA MI VIDA Y ES TODO TU PUTA CULPA Y TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO_

Lo siento, lo siento, te juro que estaba intentando hacer lo correcto para ti, Ed, solo quería que me olvidaras y no pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil a un universo de distancia — lo siento, subestimé tu lealtad, pensé que no significaba tanto para mi como para mi, no aún, lo siento.

Y oh dios Edward, lo leí todo, cada puta noche me senté a ver como tus palabras aparecían y dolía. Te juro que te amo. Lo hago, Ed, incluso cuando mis intenciones no son enteramente puras, te escribo por puro amor. Te quiero de verdad. Lo siento y te quiero.

¿Y que coño has querido decir con eso de que has encontrado una forma de volver?

_He querido decir lo que ponía gilipollas_

¿Cuántas veces más tengo que escribir "lo siento"?

_Muchísimas más que esas, joder. Me debes una por el resto de tu puta vida._

Sí. Si así lo quieres, sí, así será estoy dispuesto a ser tu fiel sirviente, adoraré cada centímetro de ti, pero — ¿puedes volver? ¿Dios, hablas en serio?

¿Edward?

_He pensando un montón en el círculo y todo lo que tengo que hacer y creo que funcionaría. Siempre hay algo de impredecible respecto a la Puerta, nunca sabes que te quitará o si no te quitará nada en absoluto._

_Pero Roy que pasa con Al, no vendrá conmigo tiene una familia aquí y que hay del bebé y de mi sobrino cabroncete, no volveré a verlos nunca más, crecerán y yo jamás sabré nada sobre ello. Y Al, me esforcé tantísimo para estar con él de nuevo y le he dejado dos veces y ahora, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor soy, intentando dejarle de nuevo? Se supone que tengo que estar aquí para él, este mundo no es un sitio sencillo incluso después de las guerras, ¿qué pasa si me necesita?_

_No sé, no sé que hacer._

Oh Dios, soy la persona más egoísta en cualquiera de los dos mundos. Edward, puedes escribirle a Alphonse. Podéis seguir en contacto, no estarás abandonándole, solo estarás...mudándote, y los hermanos hacen eso, pero seguiréis en contacto. Y Edward, pro favor, te necesito.

_Pues no había pensando en eso_

_Joder, a veces tengo el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez_

_Espera un minuto voy a hablar con Al, espera ahí_

¿Edward? No puedes dejarme solo ahora mismo, se me va a fundir el cerebro. ¿Sigues ahí?

Supongo que esto es algún tipo de justicia irónica. Por favor, date prisa.

Dios, voy a servirme un trago.

_De acuerdo Mustang, lo primero que haré en cuanto vuelva será arreglar ese problema tuyo con la bebida, lo haces demasiado. He hablado con Al y él se ha puesto histérico y no paraba de decir que me fuera de una maldita vez y yo seguía poniendo peros pero me ha dicho que me dejará K.O y me enviará de vuelta él mismo si no lo hago pronto._

_Pero cuando pienso en ir mi estómago se pone a hacer piruetas y nunca hemos hecho nada de esto cara cara, y si no es lo mismo y si no lo sentimos igual cara a cara y si no matamos el uno al otro, o discutimos o_

_Lo siento, cada vez que me acerco aunque sea un poco a conseguir algo que quiero el universo me arruina la vida y yo nunca quise nada como esto y estoy acojonado de estropearlo todo para siempre_

No soy un alcohólico. O al menos prometo que no lo seré si tú estás aquí.

Edward, podemos ir despacio. Podemos ver que pasa, poner a prueba nuestros sentimientos, no tenemos que casarnos en cuanto llegues a este lado de la Puerta. Por favor, intenta destrozar un poco menos Central esta vez. Pero — estoy haciendo esto mal. Una vez más, como siempre, me torno egoísta al pensar en ti. ¿Cómo volverás? ¿Cuán peligrosa es esta idea tuya? Si va a hacerte daño de nuevo —si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda matarte— ¿cómo puedo pedirte que lo hagas?

_Me da igual lo peligroso que sea ya me estoy muriendo aquí poco a poco cada día y pronto no quedará nada de mi. y creo que debería llegar con seguridad, he estado pensando mucho en la relación que mantiene la Puerta con los deseos de la gente y su extraño sentido del humor y la verdad es que no me da miedo. Nada que pueda hacerme es peor que estar aquí. Tú solo confía en mi capullo, ya sabes que soy un puto genio._

_pero lo decías de verdad, no? Estamos hablando del resto de mi vida Roy, no podré hacerlo dos veces, dime que lo decías de verdad, que lo hago por las razones correctas._

Edward, no hay razón que no sea esta. Créelo, acéptalo como un hecho; igual que las verdades básicas de la alquimia y la vida, te quiero. Dos más dos son cuatro y te quiero. El agua es H2O y te quiero. Hay estrellas y te quiero. Ya sé que todo esto será complicado y extraño y sí, puede que los dos estemos cometiendo un error pero cuando pienso en morirme sin haber cometido este error contigo la culpa es tan intensa que me ahogo. Sin importar el resultado, incluso si nos hacemos infelices el uno al otro, harás que mi vida esté por fin, por fin completa. La parte de mi ser que siempre ha faltado eras tú. Trece años, Ed, trece años. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para lograr que me desenamore de ti.

Mejor intentarlo que estar atrapados eternamente por las cosas que no hicimos. ¿De verdad quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida, Ed, _el resto de tu vida_, encerrado en ese mundo sin saber jamás lo que podríamos haber sido? Quiero de verdad hacerte sentir muy, muy bien y te juro, te juro que haré cualquier cosa, intentaré lo que sea, seré lo que tu desees para hacerte feliz. Si te perteneciera solo a ti dormiría tan bien por las noches...

Edward, piensa en la _oportunidad._ Solo la _oportunidad _que tenemos, ¿y como podría ir mal en comparación con una vida de ni siquiera intentarlo?

_[tachón]Pero- y si-[tachón]_

_No sé que hacer_

Por favor vuelve a casa conmigo.

_Sí._

* * *

Querido Hermano,

¡Feliz aniversario! Sé que esta es la fecha en que volviste a Amestris y no la fecha en que os volvisteis a encontrar pero es la fecha que siempre recuerdo. Solo tu podrías aterrizar en Amestris en medio del desierto; me alegro de que pudieras llegar al mundo civilizado antes de morir deshidratado y no haberte podido reunir con él...

A Trisha le ha encantado la tarjeta, muchas gracias por enviarla — he modificado un poco el círculo que usaste y voy a pasarte una fotografía suya que le sacamos con el oso que le "disteis" Roy y tú. Es una lástima que no podamos enviar objetos de esta manera pero supongo que hay formas mucho más peligrosas en las que se podría usar esto, más allá de transmitir información. Eres un genio, hermano, pero solo en las áreas más ridículamente peligrosas, ¿lo sabías?

Si te soy del todo sincero, a veces me quedo quieto y te echo de menos, echo de menos tu presencia aquí. Pero entonces pienso en lo feliz que suenas y entonces solo me alegro mucho por ti. Y también significa que tenemos una habitación extra si algún que otro pequeño Elric quisiera llegar, aunque Inga me lanza unas miradas terroríficas cuando lo menciono...le pasarás saludos a Roy de mi parte, ¿verdad? Y las gracias, hermano, te olvides de eso que sé que siempre lo haces. Espero que no lo estés agotando demasiado, siempre tuviste un horario muy raro y recuerda que el pobre tiene que dormir de vez en cuando.

Creo que tus teorías sobre la Puerta probablemente son correctas, pero la realidad es que nunca le entenderemos del todo. Todo lo que podemos hacer es intentar proteger lo que podamos de ambos mundos. Sé que tu y Roy cuidaréis bien de Amestris; bueno yo hago lo que puedo en este lado y poco a poco estoy estableciendo contacto con otros conscientes de la Puerta. Estoy ocupado en los laboratorios y con los niños creciendo no tienes que preocuparte por mi, tengo una vida plena y ocupada y ya sabes que aquí soy perfectamente feliz. Sé que tu nunca lo fuiste pero tienes que tener en cuenta que yo nunca sentí que estuviera dejando nada atrás cuando te seguí y sé que tu siempre te sentiste así.

Escribe algo para los niños en tu próxima carta, les gusta oír de ti. Bueno, al menos a Trisha le gusta. Por favor, haz que Roy también escriba alguna cosa, después de todo ahora es como su tío, ¿no? Espero que estés bien, hermano. Y él también. Es difícil no encariñarse con Roy ahora que sé lo mucho que significa para ti. ¡Escríbeme pronto!

Con amor,

Alphonse.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

¡TA-DÁ! ¿Qué, os lo esperabais? ¡La primera vez que lo leí, yo no! Lloraba a moco tendido, segurísima de que acabarían separados y mira, al final la autora se compadeció de todos nosotros xD. Como siempre digo, cualquier opinión mala o positiva que hayáis tenido del fic así como de su traducción podéis dejarla en un review (mientras sea constructivo) y será una excelente manera de hacerme sonreír :)

Supongo que nos veremos pronto en algún otro fic (¡o traducción!) así que, ¡hasta entonces!

Besos,

Lyan


End file.
